Mrs Blossom
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Just one of the ideas how Choni came to be
1. Chapter 1

Cheryl had another clash with her mom. She couldn't stand the fact that her mom kept with her…business and even found huge pleasure in what she was doing. After brief affair with Hale Cooper, that Cheryl helped end, she got back to her old ways and almost every night different men would come to their house and spend the night there. Apparently her mother was good in bed since the money just kept coming, as did the new clients…some even from the neighboring towns. She was glad that their estate was big enough that she could just leave the house and spend time in the garden or doing her archery. She would often imagine her mommy as the target and hitting the center always made her feel chills of satisfaction. Someday she would be free of Mrs. Blossom and she couldn't wait for that day. Mama Blossom found money to fix Thornhill and Cheryl guessed she would move there and keep entreating her clients far from her daughter and mother in law. Hell, she could even expand her business, make a dungeon there. That house was God given place for S & M activities. Those walls have seen a lot of weird things take place, so what would be one more thing. Jokes in her head just kept coming and coming…almost as her mother's clients..too many at the same time. She smiled at that joke too and continued shooting the target. Just after ten in the evening, Penelope escorted her last John for the day. Cheryl was sitting beside the fireplace reading the book. They didn't notice her at all.

''I had amazing time Ms. Penelope. I hope to see you again.''

''Any time. Just give me a call and we will think of something.''

He gave her couple of hundred dollars bills and left the house.

'' I see your whoring was productive tonight?!''

''I may be a whore, but unlike you I am not deviant shame of the family. My bed is never cold and there are many men who come for comfort to me. Unlike you, I love good confronting in the strong arms of men. I am not some sick freak of nature…like you. I am wanted, loved and every night I go to bed exhausted from love and passion. Unlike you... You are emotional starving anorexic.''

She smiled at her daughter and caressed her cheek.

'' Good night dear.''

Cheryl stayed there with tears in her eyes and new wave of pain only her mommy could cause. It was one more night she cried herself to sleep.

Cooper household didn't recover from the affair, and even though Hale was back home, he and Alice would often go down the Penelope Blossom route when they argued. Betty was tired of it, especially since Mrs. Blossom often did things to annoy Alice and that caused more trouble at home. She also had some trouble with the Serpents. She fired some of them from the maple syrup factory and she refused to pay them for the work they did until the day they stopped working. She really had every day more and more people on whose shit list she was. But it didn't bother her. She had her powerful clients and good relationship with Lodges and she felt safe and untouchable. Betty organized small meeting in the student lounge and she tried to find a strategy how to teach Penelope a lesson and make her stop causing trouble. She was trying to figure out what could annoy that woman. Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs joined original Scobey gang.

''I can't believe some things she is doing. She fired those people just like that. She left them with no money and pretty much in the street.''

Toni was angry. She didn't know her personally, but she had few unpleasant encounters with her in the town or when some Serpents went to protest in front of the maple syrup factory. They exchanged few words and she noticed that Penelope really didn't like her. Toni always had a way with words and a way to speak her mind. Penelope didn't like being told her truths. Betty and Veronica had few choice words for her too. Serpents agreed with them, but still had no idea what to do. In the middle of their brainstorming Cheryl got into the room.

''Oh, Scobey gang plotting with the Serpents. How surprising?! It didn't take you long to bond over some stupid thing. Who is on the receiving end of the plot now?''

Tony gave her an evil smile.

''Your mom…''

''Oh, momzy… What did she do to rattle your cage little reptile…?''

Toni rolled her eyes on Chery's comment. That girl was really getting on her last nerve.

''She fired some men and didn't pay them. They really need money. They can't sue her, since they worked illegally there. There is no paper trail they worked there and that is her argument on why she will not give them money.''

Betty was next.

''She keeps stalking my dad, and he and my mom fight.''

Jug followed.

''She is trying to fire my dad from Pop's.''

She heard Tony's, Jug's and Betty's reasons. She was curious why Archie and Veronica were there too.

''And you dynamic duo? What did my mom do to you? She doesn't care about your dad and she is close with your conquistador mam and dad?''

Veronica just took a deep breath. She was not in a mood for Cheryl and her ways of putting people down.

''We are here for Betty and Jug?''

''Oh, how nice. But what will you do? You can't sue her, since there is no proof those men worked there. She can insist on F.P. not working in the Pop's because he helped cover up her son's murder. She can go after Hale, since he had a relationship with here and promised a lot of things. I heard some of it in his own words. So… You have nothing.''

Toni was having it with this girl. She was always so hostile and sarcastic and she was done with her.

''Thank you Cheryl for saying that.''

''No, Toni, I am just stating the facts. With things you hold against her, you can't do anything.''

''And what do you suggest?''

Toni crossed her arms and waited for the answer. She noticed Blossom girl's lips turn into evil smile.

''You can't get her angry or humiliated, but I can.''

Betty was getting a little hopeful.

''And how is that Cheryl?''

''I need to be seen on a very heated date with one of the enemies. She really has it for your little reptilian friends.''

Betty was confused. She feared Cheryl was referring to Jug.

''What?''

''A date with a Serpent, especially the one she can't stand.''

Betty and Jug felt even more uncomfortable. Veronica rolled her eyes.

''Cheryl , he is Betty's boyfriend. Leave them alone.''

''Oh, God NO! I was not thinking of him. Even if I help you I have reputation to think of. I wouldn't do that to myself. I need someone hot…smoking hot…someone who stands out. And it has to be believable.''

Sweet Pea smiled at her. She had to pick him.

'' Cha Cha, what are you up to on Friday evening?''

Toni looked at Cheryl very surprised by the question and the rest of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. _Cheryl and Toni._

''What?''

Cheryl rolled her eyes and continued.

''You…Me… Biju, Pop's… Mom's friends would be out and we will be seen and she would informed of my date.''

''You want me to be your date?''

''How do you have 4.0 GPA when I have to draw this to you?''

She rolled her eyes on Chery's comment.

''Fine, it's a date.''

''Good… Dress in something hot. Leather, lace and things like that. I know you have it in you Topaz.''

''Sure I do Blossom.''

 _Were they flirting? Did she just flirt with Cheryl and accepted a date?_

''Good. We will settle the details tomorrow during lunch.''

She got off the sofa and waved at them.

''See you all.''

And with that she left. Betty, Veronica and the rest looked at Toni in surprise.

''Topaz, what was that?''

''No idea.''

Fangs had a very evil and teasing smile.

''You have a date with Cheryl Blossom. Who would have known she was your type.''

''Oh, come on! This is only to annoy the mom.''

''Oh, Ok. Just for that. You don't fool me Topaz. You have hots from Blossom.''

''No, I don't. And now I have to go. AP English test has my name on it.''

Fangs and Sweet Pea had million more jokes about Toni and Cheryl but it was not fun to say any of them since none of the girls was there. Scobey gang didn't expect things to go this way. Jug was really confused.

''Did she really ask Toni out after saying she needs someone hot?''

Betty nodded.

''Yes, she did.''

''Didn't see that happening.''

Betty had a faint smile.

''None of us would have never guessed it. Toni and Cheryl…on a date…Even to annoy Penelope, I would have never considered it.''

Veronica smiled at that comment.

''They would be hot together. I would watch them make out and…stuff.''

''Oh, God V.''

''What B?''

''I don't want to go there….''

Jug and Archie had a lost look somewhere towards the wall.

''Too late…Too late…''

V knew that in their minds there was a very clear picture of Cheryl and Toni doing a lot of hot stuff. And the fun part was that in her head same images were floating too. She could see them together and she was sure that they would make an excellent pair. After this little game with Mrs. Blossom was done, she would personally make sure that two girls turn game into reality.

Cheryl came home that day to an empty house. Nurse took nana Blossom to her therapy, Penelope was who knows where and she had some time to herself. She left her bag on the chair and threw herself on the bed. _Did she really do that? Did she ask Toni on a date?_ There was a hint of blush on her cheeks and she was glad no one was there to see it. She felt a bit nervous about the date, maybe even excited. She had to remind herself few times that it was not real date and that it was just to annoy the momster, but there was hint of hope it might turn into something real.

During lunch, Cheryl found Toni and the rest of the gang pretty easily. They sat at their usual table. She just showed up and took a seat across from Toni.

''So, tonight… We can meet around eight at Biju, there is a movie I would like to see and after that we can go to Pop's. It is Friday, so a lot of people would be out. We will be seen.''

''Ok… ''

''Oh, and dress causal. We want this to look real.''

''Casual for a date?''

''Yes, if we overdress it will not work.''

''So, jeans?''

''Yes, but please leave your gang jacket at home. It's a date after all. You can have your Serpent ways at school, but not really for the date. It's a bit too much.''

Toni smirked.

''Ok. See you at eight.''

''That you will.''

Cheryl left and all the eyes were on Toni.

''That sounds like two of you are going on a real date.''

''No, Fangs, we are not.''

''Yes you are. All the flirting and blushing… You have thing for Miss. Bombshell...and she has hots for you too T.''

''Fangs, you should cut hanging out in your grandpa's garage. Too many fumes damaged your already damaged brain.''

''Ya, ya… You'll see Topaz. You will hook up with Miss. Bombshell soon enough. Maybe this date is to annoy the mom, but the next one would be real.''

It seemed that the rest of the group agreed with Fangs. She picked up her things and shook her head.

'' I am leaving.''

Toni spent some time thinking about her outfit for the date that was not actually a date…and now she was confused what it was. She put on her Serpent jacket on the chair and started looking for something that would suit Miss Blossom and her wishes. She found deep red pants, black top and black short leather jacket. It had nothing on that could point out to her gang belonging. She did her makeup and she put her hair in a messy bun. Her pink curls were perfectly falling out and she looked very hot. She liked it.

She got to the movie theater just before eight and now she was waiting for Cheryl to come. Few minutes later she heard the voice behind her.

''You cleaned up nice Topaz.''

She turned and found Cheryl behind her. She was in black skinny jeans, black turtle neck and red coat. Her makeup was very discrete, if you put aside her red lipstick. It was sort of her signature.

''Not looking bad yourself Blossom.''

''So, Toni, what movie will we be watching?''

''What did you have on mind?''

''It's the old movies night. What do you think about Casablanca?''

Toni smiled at that suggestion.

''Sucker for failed and impossible romances?''

''Aren't we all?''

It took Toni few seconds to answer. She did love old movies and part of her believed more in those love lost moments than happily ever after. So, in a way Cheryl was right.

''Maybe… I am not saying anything.''

They got drinks and popcorns and went into the theater. Cheryl picked their seats and they waited for the movie to start. Both girls looked around to see if there was someone they knew, but so far no one was there. It sort of let Toni relax and simply be herself. As soon as the lights went down she was excited to watch the movie. Casablanca was one of the movies she knew by heart and could watch all the time. It was the same for Cheryl too. There were some people late for the projection, so they could hear the commotion and quiet excuses.

After the movie, they went to Chery's car. She drove them to Pop's and now it was a show time.

''Give me your hand.''

Toni looked at her surprised.

''What?''

''My mom's friends are on the street. Give me your hand.''

Toni did as she was told and they walked towards Mrs. Blossom's friends. They were very glad to see Cheryl and at shock when they noticed that she is holding hands with a girl. Before they could say anything, Cheryl gave Toni a small peck on the lips. After that, they didn't even address the girls, but Cheryl noticed how all of them got their phones out.

''So, it beguines.''

''What?''

''They are calling my mom.''

''Because of the kiss?''

''And it being public kiss.''

Toni rolled her eyes. She kissed girls in public. What was the big deal about this?!

''So what happens now?''

''Now, I think that on Monday, entire town and school will know we are dating.''

''What?''

''Yes, now we are in a fake relationship…and that is the beginning of the downfall of P Blossom. People can look the other way when she sleeps with someone else's man, when she is whoring around, doesn't pay the workers, her family deals heroin…but gay daughter, that is something no one can let go .''

Toni was a bit caught off guard. _Relationship?! That was not in the cards when they talked about the date._

''I didn't agree to this…''

''Com on Topaz, like you can really complain that others will think you got me? Come on?! Is there someone better? Someone you like?''

''I am single and not interested in anyone. So, there is no one who will suffer the consequences of our fake relationship. I just think it is stupid.''

''Give it a month and then come back to me.''

''A month?''

''Yes, people will see you in a different way. Maybe even the principal changes his mind about you.''

''What do you mean?''

And there was that Blossom smirk they all knew and feared.

''You went to him and asked to join the school papers… He said no. You wanted to enter that photography competition, she shut you down. You went and asked about speech and debate team, he shut it down. You wanted to join the science club… He doesn't think you are good enough.''

Toni was angry now.

''I have 4.0 GPA.''

''And who knows it? Who cares? You are just a gang member and a drug dealer and who knows what else. No one sees your brain. No one wants to see what your true potential is. They see your band of monkeys, pink hair, bike and jacket with a giant snake.''

Toni was silent.

''You date me, and you get it all… But we start small.''

''What do you mean?''

''You join the Vixens first. That is your ticket in.''

''What?''

''Yes, as a Vixen you are more visible and have more power in school. He will not see you as a gang member, but a cheerleader.''

''You must be high!''

''No, I am dead serious. You join the Vixens and the change of the perception will happen. First, you are no more a gang member, but a cheerleader, you are active in class, you write good papers and have good arguments during the debates. Plus, now, aside from being a Vixen, you are dating me. You are top of the crop now Miss Topaz.''

Toni just stood there and watched Cheryl give her explanations and she started to realize Cheryl was maybe on to something. She was denied many things due to being a Serpent. Now she will try a different approach, and use her new ''relationship'' too.

Around midnight Cheryl came home. House was dark and silent. She guessed her nana was asleep and mommy was…otherwise occupied. She got ready for bed and finally snuck under her fluffy covers. Her mind wondered to kissing Toni. She didn't plan that. It just came to her. She just wanted to kiss the girl and see how it would feel. And it felt right; better than kissing Archie or Nick or Moose or any other person…but H… She decided not to go down that road. She closed that chapter few years ago and didn't really go back to that…until now.

Toni was surprised that she actually didn't have bad time with Cheryl. She didn't expect the kiss and some things she heard from her, but after giving it some taught, she realized Cheryl was right. If she wanted something accomplished at that school, she should change her strategy.


	2. Chapter 2

Following morning Cheryl was woken up by her phone. It was Toni. It was eight in the morning and she was worried about the call.

''Toni? Is everything ok?''

''Yes, I was just wondering if we could meet and talk.''

''Sure, where do you want to meet?''

''I don't know. You pick.''

''Pop's?''

''Too public.''

There was a slam smirk on Cheryl's face.

''Oh, what did you have in mind Topaz if Pop's is too public?''

Toni could see the other girl's face in her mind.

''Wipe that smirk Blossom. We need somewhere private to talk about our supposed relationship. Pop's is not place for that. We can show up there later, but first somewhere nice and quiet to talk about everything.''

''Your place Topaz?''

''You want to come to my trailer?''

''Is that a problem? Is your family going to mind?''

''No, I live alone.''

''So? Should I come?''

''No!''

''Why?''

''Because Fangs and Sweet Pea sometimes just barge in. And with my luck, they will show up before we have time to talk about anything.''

''Sounds smart. How about by the river?''

''Sure. Where?''

Cheryl gave her directions and Toni hung up her phone. She had few of _''what am I doing?''_ moments in her head, but she soon decided to give this thing a shot. If dating Cheryl Blossom could help her accomplish something at school, she is ready to do it.

Cheryl got up and went to get ready for her outing. She was very curious about what Toni had in mind. She had breakfast with nana Rose and went out. Apparently, mommy was out for few days with her new ''friend'' and she was happy to have some peace and for the house to be just hers and nana's for few days.

Toni arrived early and sat on the rocks waiting for Cheryl. She got her camera out and took a few pictures.

''What did you find so fascinated?''

Cheryl took a seat beside her.

''I don't know. Just the nature… Sky…all the mixture and shades of the woods. I don't know. Sometimes I see the world in pictures, moments I would love to capture and cherish forever.''

Cheryl just watched and tried to find what Toni saw.

''I can understand…to some extent.''

''You can?''

Toni believed Blossom girl was teasing her.

''I am not good with taking pictures, but I draw.''

That was something Toni had no idea about.

''You do?''

''Yes, it's mostly in pencil. I don't dare often to use colors… Somehow, I am used to black and white.''

Toni pulled Chery's scarf and smirked.

''And shades of red…''

''Very funny. I was trying to be serious.''

''Ok, fine… Why not colors?''

''I don't know. Somehow I feel it wouldn't turn right.''

Toni was very passionate person about the right and wrong in the art. She believed that there is no wrong in art because it is artist's vision, the way they see the world and she was very passionate about it.

''But there is no right or wrong with art. It's your personal feeling and vision of things. If you see that tree purple, than it is a purple tree. It doesn't matter that I see it as yellow or emerald or anything else. It matters what YOU see.''

''I love this discussion, but why did you call me Toni? What is the thing you wanted to talk about?''

Toni turned to face Cheryl and took a deep breath.

''Ok. If we are going to fake a relationship, we must learn things about each other.''

''Ok. What do you want to know?''

''What is your middle name?''

''Really Topaz? Out of all the questions you could ask?''

''People often don't know that about their boyfriends or girlfriends.''

''It's Marjorie… ''

''I didn't expect that...''

There it was. Cheryl's index finger was almost in her face and the look was there too.

''…and if you say a word to anyone.''

''I promise…I will not… I didn't see that name in the mix.''

''I am sorry to disappoint. I hope you will get over that Topaz.''

''Hey, I am not saying anything.''

''Not all of us can have normal parents and names like you TONI…''

Toni smirked at that.

''I am sorry to ruin your vision of me being cool and having cool parents, but my name is actually Antoinette and middle name is Elizabeth.''

''Ok… Your parents had some issues…Just like mine… JJ's middle name was Cornelius.''

''Ok, our parents had some serious issues.''

Cheryl's smile was gone now.

''Yes, they did.''

''I am sorry. I didn't mean…''

''It's ok Toni… You are right. My parents do have serious issues, at least my mom doses now.''

''I don't know much about mine. I was raised by my grandparents. They are only mom and dad I know. My real parents were…not supposed to have kids. There were four of us. My two brothers are in jail for dealing drugs, one was stabbed to death in some bar fight and I am the only one who is clean and keeps her head out of the dirty things.''

''You said you live alone, what happened to your grandparents?''

''I do live now in my parent's old trailer. My grandparents helped me fix it and it's just by theirs, so I don't spend too much time there alone. I just sleep there and sometimes Fangs or Sweet Pea crash with me, but that place is just for when I need peace, and for sleep. I got emancipated so they could take care of my uncle's kids. He is also a failure of a person and a child. I don't get how two nice people as my grandparents could have two sons like my dad and his brother?''

''What is it like?''

''What?''

''To be emancipated?''

''I don't see much of a difference. I am still mu grandma's girl…and my grandpa's partner in crime when it comes to sneaking out and having burgers and fries. My grandma doesn't like him eating those things. He had serious heart problem few years ago and he must be on a special diet. But sometimes, we just sneak out to Pop's and have little feast. Just two of us.''

That image made Cheryl smile. She remembered seeing Toni's grandpa during the protest and he seemed very sweet.

''It's better for all of us. It gives me more freedom and control over my life. Because I am emancipated, I got to work in the bar, but just shifts until ten in the evening.''

''Why ten?''

''Because of the booze. It's not really legal for a minor to serve you a drink. And the most of the costumers drinking alcohol come after nine.''

''I wish I could get emancipated and far from my mom.''

''What's her deal? Was she ever…like…a real mom?''

''Not really. She was always very distant and cold. Even our dad was like that.''

''And with your brother?''

''He was definitely the child they loved more…and that is sort of absurd since my dad was the one to kill him.''

She was close to tears. Her eyes were glassy and she looked very sad.

''Sometimes I think my mom is sorry that Jason is not the one who is alive. I don't meet the expectations.''

''What sort of expectations?''

''All sorts…''

Toni realized that for now that topic is closed. She knew better than to push someone who doesn't want to talk.

''Ok, change of subject.''

''Oh, finally!''

''Cheryl, why did you pick me? Do you even really like girls?''

The mood changed all of the sudden. She had mischievous grin on her face again.

''Oh, the question that has been on your mind for a long time….''

''It is logical question.''

''Why is it a logical question?''

''Because you said us dating would anoy and humiliate your mom. So, the question is, why that? Why would she mind that?''

''Because she would be ashamed of a gay daughter or even something remotely like that.''

''So, you do like girls?''

''And you? Do you like them?''

''Yes, I am bisexual and out. My family knows. I came out a year ago, but they sort of always knew or had a hunch that it would not be just boys who I bring home.''

''Wow! Progressive!''

''I think it's just life. After so many losses, they didn't want to have one more. They learned to accept that sometimes I will show up with a girl and sometimes with a guy.''

''Did you date a lot?''

''Not really. There were just two boys and one girl.''

''And hookups?''

''None…. I am not into that.''

''Really?''

Cheryl didn't see that coming. She believed Toni was a player.

''Sorry to disappoint but I am not into casual relationships. I prefer good old relationships where you know who you are with and that person knows you are with them. I don't want to think about my person and other people. I like to keep it monogamous.''

''Go Toni!''

''What about you?''

'' I never dated.''

''A girl?''

Cheryl blushed a bit.

''Anyone…''

Toni was surprised to hear that. She didn't expect that.

''Really?''

''Yes, really. I've kissed few people but never dated.''

''How come?''

There was moment of silence where she was trying to find a valid explanation to why she didn't date.

''I guess no one impressed me enough or had guts to deal with being with me. I am not easy.''

''I would have never guessed.''

Cheryl smiled and smacked her on the hand.

''Shut up Topaz!''

''O.K. ''

''I think that for many people Blossom name was an issue and on the other hand, there was just one person I wanted to date, but it was a lifetime ago.''

''Who was it?''

''My best friend. Her name was Heather.''

''What happened?''

''Mama Blossom. ''

''No surprise there.''

''She found us kissing and caused a riot.''

''So, you do like girls.''

''I do… You can say I do.''

''And what about boys?''

''I can't say I don't like them, but I think that I lean more towards girls. I haven't met a guy that got me as much as…girls did.''

''Good.''

They talked some more and learned some more things about one another. They actually had many things in common and topics for conversation. Cheryl even felt as it was a real date, not just strategic meeting. Toni also changed opinion of Cheryl and had fun, regardless of some painful topics they just touched. They tried to avoid painful topics and it worked for them. They went back to talking about art, music, what got them into photography and drawing and it was fun conversation. They teased one another about some things the other said, especially about their guilty pleasures. Toni would never imagine that Cheryl loves to bake and Cheryl had no idea that Toni spoke four languages and played piano. All that talking got them a bit hungry.

''Is now time to go to the Pop's and flaunt our perfect relationship?''

''Blossom, you are bad, oh, so bad…''

''Come on, it will be fun to see all of their faces.''

''Fine.''

They went to their car and bike and started their journey towards the Pop's. Cheryl was first to get there. The moment she walked in, she saw the gang sitting together. Veronica was the first to address her.

''Hey Cheryl, want to sit with us?''

''Hey, thank you, but no thank you. I am waiting for someone.''

''Oh, who?''

And there was the answer. As the doors to the Pop's opened Toni came in.

''My date just got here, I must leave you now. See you…''

She turned and left them a bit surprised by the sight. They knew about the plan to annoy mama Blossom, but those two had something about the way they looked at one another. Toni took the hand Cheryl offered and they went together to their booth. Right away they started talking about something and teasing one another that led to loud laughing and some poking from the Cheryl's side. Veronica stared at them with curiosity.

''OMG! They really like one another.''

Jughead refused to believe Toni might like Cheryl. They were polar opposites. Toni was nice person, real friend and someone who was there for him in many situations. And Cheryl was mean, vindictive, cruel, self-centered, selfish, snob… and many other things. To him they would never be a couple. He knew Sweet Pea still had feelings for her and he was rooting for them to get back together. And he also made his goal to get them back together after this stupid charade with Cheryl ends. He wanted to see his two friends together and wanted them to be part of the gang too. He liked Sweet Pea and Toni a lot and he believed they would be nice asset to the core four.

''No, it's just for pretend. It's for the people to believe it and tell her mom.''

''No, they really like each other.''

''NO!''

Betty didn't like his reaction.

''Why is it so hard to believe she might like Cheryl?''

''Because Toni deserves so much better than that. Cheryl is crazy…and damaged.''

''And Toni?''

''She has been through a lot.''

''So, you can say she is damaged too?''

''Not like that…''

Betty was getting angry now.

''Explain!''

''She should be with someone like Sweet Pea. He really loves her and she broke his heart when she left him for her ex.''

Veronica was confused now. That was a new information for her. She believed Toni was just into girls.

''Wait! She is into guys too?''

''Yes, she is bi.''

''Oh, wow!''

''What does that mean Veronica?''

''Nothing Jugy… Just that our girl has very wide dating pool…and I like it.''

Archie gave her a look.

''Don't worry, I am not that into girls.''

''That?''

''I think they are attractive, I like to kiss them…but I am not sure if I could….you know…be with the one.''

''Now I am relived…''

''You know I love you Archie.''

''I love you too Ronnie.''

In the other booth conversation was far from the gang who was watching them as a hawk. Toni was telling Cheryl about some of her crazy adventures with her grandfather and how she learned from him all about bikes.

''I could never ride one of them. It's too unsafe.''

''It's not. It just takes practice and responsibility.''

''I saw how people die on them, no thanks. Just few days ago, one young man died.''

''It's different bike. We don't have those. We don't race. Those bikes are very fast and also very light. Bikes we ride are much different. They are much heavier and slower…safer. We just ride and enjoy.''

''TT, bike is a bike.''

''Ok, bike expert.''

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni and went for her fries.

''That is mine Blossom.''

''Do you always treat your dates so bad?''

''Ha ha… Just stay away from my food.''

''Or what?''

''Or I will make you ride my bike.''

''You could never. You will never see the day I get on that thing.''

''We'll see Blossom. Give it time. I think we might get to see you doing things you never imagined. I am pretty sure you will surprise even yourself.''

''You know Topaz, I might pretend to date you, but I will never do your gang things…''

''O.K. if you say so.''

''I know so…''

Toni smirked at her.

''So do I.''


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came too soon. Girls spent entire weekend in some sort of personal bubble talking about them and learning things about the other one. If they were not physically together, they exchanged messages or talked over phone.

On Monday morning, Cheryl was waiting for Toni in front of the school. Since she was the captain of the Vixens, she had to prepare Toni for her audition. Toni arrived to school and was surprised to see the girl waiting.

''Hey Blossom.''

''Hey. Are you ready to be a Vixen?''

''Not really.''

''Do you even know how to dance?''

''Oh, don't worry. I've got moves Blossom.''

''We'll see about that.''

''Don't worry about me. Apparently I am dating the captain and I will cash in that.''

''Oh, no…No cashing in on dating anyone Toni. You will come and dance for us.''

''Oh, for the entire squad?''

''Yes, entire…''

''Oh, God! I hate you! Why did I say yes to all this?''

''Because you want more at this school and this is the best way.''

People started to arrive to school and they were surprised by the sight of two girls standing together and having civilized conversation. Everybody remembers how unwelcoming Cheryl was to the serpents and this is something no one saw coming.

''So it begins.''

Cheryl took her hand and they got into the school. As soon as the people noticed they were holding hands, there was complete silence in the hallway. They kept walking to their lockers pretending nothing special is going on. Cheryl left some of her books in the locker and Toni took her books.

''See you at one. Don't miss you audition. I mean it Topaz.''

''Don't worry. I'll be there.''

''Good.''

She kissed Toni close to her lips.

''See you later…girlfriend.''

Toni rolled her eyes at her and turned to be met by the boys who were waiting for her. Jug and Sweet Pea didn't look pleased with the sight of her and Cheryl and Fangs looked very entertained.

'' Can we go now? We will be late to calculus.''

''Sure P. See you later boys.''

They split from Fangs and Jug and walked toward their calculus class.

''What is today at one?''

She was not sure if she should tell her Serpent friends about the audition, but somehow it felt wrong hiding it.

''What?''

''Cheryl mentioned something at that time and told you to show up and don't be late.''

''I am auditioning for the Vixens.''

''What?''

''Yes, you heard me right.''

''Why?''

''Because…''

''For her?''

''No, for me. I need to be seen as something more than just a Serpent. It will look good on my college application.''

''College?''

''Yes, I want to continue with my education.''

They didn't get to continue the conversation because they entered the classroom and just behind them was their teacher. Class was boring, as usual and all of the students were relieved when it ended. Toni got out as soon as she could because she had her next class in a different part of the building. She pretty much had to run from calculus to French. She had French with Cheryl and Veronica and she knew that Veronica will keep close eye on them. She was also sure that the gossip about them got to the Lodge girl. In front of the classroom she met Cheryl and Veronica who were talking about something.

''Hey Cheryl.''

Cheryl gave her a smile and a small peck on the cheek.

''Hey yourself. Let's get in and survive this class.''

''Why survive?''

''I heard she gave a pop quiz to the group before us.''

''So what?! It will be fine. We both know you know French and have no problem with it.''

''I don't but I am not in a mood for a quiz.''

''Oh, stop complaining and get in.''

They didn't end up having that quiz, but Madame Stewart ended up doing something else. Each of them got in front of the class and had to write and translate a sentence on the board, in front of everyone. That was a good way for her to check their knowledge and gain knowledge who is not doing their homework, but just copying someone else's.

For Toni, one came too soon. She really didn't want to do this. She hated dancing and she didn't want to be a cheerleader…but she had to. It was just one more step toward what she wanted. She changed into her shorts and shirt and went to the gym. Cheryl and the girls were already there. Aside from Toni, two more girls tried out. She let them go first and they were really bad. She felt sorry for them. During their dance, she noticed how some girls were looking at her and whispering. They didn't like the fact that a Serpent was trying to get into their most elite group. To them she was just South side trash. When her turn came, she really did it right. She could see that the Vixens were impressed. And Cheryl saw that she had some very hot moves. She couldn't keep her eyes of Toni. Betty and Veronica were impressed too, so impressed that they missed how two girls were looking at one another during the dance. Toni really let herself go and enjoy. She imagined that no one but she and Cheryl were there. Her body moved perfectly to the music and when the music ended, it was clear who got the spot.

''I guess it's clear that two of you didn't make it. You may all leave….''

Vixens started to leave the gym when their captain spoke.

''Inner circle, cousin Betty…you wait.''

They all stood and waited for Cheryl to inform them on why she kept them.

'' Since we have three days off due to same safety and who knows what issues at school, I invite you to my house for a sleepover tomorrow. We should celebrate Toni joining the Vixens. Dressing gowns are mandatory. You are dismissed.''

Josie was a bit confused why Cheryl would organize something like that for Toni. Last she knew, two girls didn't really like each other…and now this? Cheryl and Toni left the gym first and Josie turned to Betty and Veronica.

''What did I miss?''

''What do you mean?''

''Cheryl and Toni being ok. Last I remember, hell was about to get loose.''

'' That might still happen. Right Betty?''

''In a way.''

''What do you mean?''

''Those two can cause mayhem in a moment.''

''But they seem ok.''

''Yes, they are.''

Girls were not sure if they should fill Josie in about the plan, but on the other hand, Veronica was not sure what was real or not anymore. She was not sure if the girls flirted for real or just pretended to flirt. She will have to investigate it some more. During the lunch, gang sat together, joined by Fangs, Sweet Pea and Kevin. Kevin and Veronica were talking about upcoming homecoming dance and how it is amazing that she and Betty were part of the committee. Few moments later they noticed Cheryl and Toni with their trays. They were looking for a place to sit and they were laughing about something. Jug and Archie stared at them.

''Something is wrong.''

Betty got worried.

''What is wrong Jughead?''

''Cheryl Blossom is smiling…smiling for real.''

They all felt relieved that nothing was actually wrong, but also very surprised to see her laugh without any evil comment or intention. Kevin looked at all of them and chose to make a joke.

''Maybe we should ask Blossom whisperer how she did it?''

Sweet Pea didn't get it.

''Who?''

''Your friend, Toni. Seams she is the reason for it. And if I am not wrong she is smiling too.''

They all turned to the girls again and concluded that Kevin was right. Veronica called them to join them and girls did. Cheryl and Toni sat together and shared lunch. It was first time anyone saw Cheryl share her food with anyone. For some time they just stared at them. Cheryl was a bit annoyed.

''WHAT?''

''You are eating each other's lunches.''

''Yes, Veronica, we are. Those were two new things on the menu and we took them. Toni wanted to try pasta, I wanted the lasagna…So, now we share. Is there a problem?''

''No, Cheryl…No problems.''

Betty choose to change the subject.

''We were talking about homecoming dance. We are still thinking of the perfect theme.''

Cheryl had a feeling it would be pretty much rainbows and unicorns, since Betty was part of the group in charge of it all. She looked at all of them and said, only for Toni to hear her.

''Oh, kill me now…''

Toni hit her under the table and hissed.

''Behave, Blossom…''

Toni turned to Betty and Kevin.

''What are some of your ideas for the theme?''

''Hm.. Old movies?''

Toni smirked at Cheryl.

''How about Casablanca?''

''Not that old….''

''Or any old movie?''

Somehow Casablanca came back to the table again and now Kevin believed it was amazing idea. He could imagine how he would decorate the gym and all started to fall in place. As the lunch was getting closer to its end, their little group started to brake. Veronica and Archie were going to their lockers, Kevin and Bettie had English, so they had to rush to get there before the teacher and Jug joined them because he was going to his math class. Toni and Cheryl were next to leave because they had art. Their art teacher got them to work in pairs. They had to make portraits of their pair. Two of them choose to work together. They had three days for the assignment and they knew it was enough time for them to finish. Toni chooses to take picture of Cheryl and Cheryl chooses to draw Toni. Since it would take much longer for her to do her part of the work, they started right away. She positioned Toni and started drawing. Toni noticed that there was something more on her mind.

''What is it?''

''Topaz, want to be my date for the homecoming?''

''I am not into dances.''

''Now, you are. If we are ''dating'' you have to be into all the things I am.''

''Hmm…Does that mean I can take you to the bike rides and street races too?''

''We can talk about it when the opportunity comes. But now, we go to the dance and I promise I will let you take me to the races or even one of your Serpent things in nature.''

''Meeting. We call it meeting. We also sometimes go to the outdoor festivals and biker gatherings.''

''Oh, fine…whatever…''

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni. She got it. She had pretty good idea what it was all about for Serpents and how important their time together was for the gang. They were all pretty close, almost like a family, and she knew how much Toni needed the family and feeling like she is part of something. To be honest, she needed it too and maybe even some small part of her hoped Serpents will accept her and maybe even welcome her in some form. She was not thinking about joining, she just wanted to feel like part of something bigger and to be surrounded by people who care.

''So you would really get on my bike and spend time with my gang?''

''Anything to see you in a dress and heels Topaz. Oh, and by the way, I WILL be the one in a suit… I will be your dashing date and you will be the one in a very girly dress…and all eyes would be on us because we would be so hot…''

Tony arched her eyebrows. That comment was very flirty and part of her loved it.

''Fine, I will be in a sexy dress, heels and you owe me Blossom.''

''Come on, I know you love my idea.''

''Not so much.''

She smiled at Toni.

''I could argue that you are not telling the truth, but I don't want to waste my breath.''

Toni liked this over confident Cheryl and she found it somewhat sexy that Cheryl took the initiative and choose how they would dress for the Homecoming.

''One more thing, we are not running for Homecoming royalty.''

''Nah, I couldn't care less about it. I am already queen of this school.''

''HBIC…''

''You learn fast Topaz.''

''And did you pick the color of my dress, or I get to pick that?''

''I leave it up to you. Dress and everything on you is your pick. You just have to be girly and in heels.''

''JUST… ''

''You can do it TT, I know you can.''

''I can be girly…''

''I'll say it when I see it.''

She rolled her eyes at Cheryl.

''Ok, maybe today's outfit is not working as a proof of that theory, but you know I can.''

''Yes, nothing says girly like jeans Dr. Martin's, washed out Ramones t-shirt , plaid shirt and leather jacket with a gang symbol.''

''As I said, today's outfit is maybe not the best for my theory.''

Cheryl smiled.

''But it's you and you look hot like that.''

That comment caused blush in both girls. Toni was not sure if they were flirting for real or it was some sort of an act for school and idea they had. She was starting to feel confused by all that.

Teacher came and interrupted them.

''Girls, more working, less talking.''

''Yes, Miss Woods.''

Cheryl continued drawing and Toni sat as Cheryl positioned her few minutes ago. That class would be too long for her. She didn't know how to sit still and don't make a move. She was really saved by the bell. She was so happy to get up and just stretch.

''Finally!''

''Come on, it was not that bad.''

''Yes, it was. I hate sitting still.''

''I noticed…''

They left the classroom and started walking to their lockers.

''When and where you want to take picture of me?''

'' I don't know. Do you want me to do it here at school or somewhere outside?''

She smiled at Toni.

''It's your picture Toni, you pick.''

''Wow! Cheryl Marjorie Blossom is letting me choose where to take her picture.''

''Shut up!''

''No one heard it…''

They started laughing hard.

''You are so bad…. Antoinette…. Elizabeth… Topaz.''

''Wow! You give back as good as you get… Aside from my grandparents, no one ever used my given name. Not even at school. When someone says it, it feels like they are calling a stranger.''

''No, it's not a stranger. It's you…with a serious and gorwn up name.''

Toni gave her a look and Cheryl started laugfing again.

''You are priceless Topaz.''

''Shut up, Blossom.''

They laughed so hard they had to stop walking and just stood there for some time laughing their heads off with a lot inappropriate comments on their mind. Cheryl stopped first.

''Let's just go… We have Vixens practice. I can't be late. I am the captain and this is your first day...''

''Oh, God!''

''It will be fine.''

''I don't know how I let you get to me. It is wrooong. I hate this.''

''No, you don't. It will be ok and you will fit. I promise.''

''Ok.''

Practice was not that bad. It was amazing that it marked the end of the day for all of them. After the practice, they could all get out of school and just go somewhere. Cheryl had mercy on the squad and Veronica believed it had something to do with this being Toni's first day. Toni had to give it to the captain. It was fun and it was sort of…unexpectedly nice. When practice ended, most of the girls rushed to the Locke room to change, two freshmen girls stayed behind to pick up the pompoms and other things they used during the practice, and Toni just stood there, watching the stands. There were a lot of different things going through her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and someone putting their chin on it. She knew who it was.

''Are you ok TT?''

''I don't know…''

''Was the practice?''

''No, it was fun, but it's everything else.''

''What is it?''

''You will think it's stupid.''

''I promise, I will give my best to understand.''

''Homecoming.''

''What about it?''

Toni turned to Cheryl and she wanted to say so many things. Before she could speak, one of the girls asked Cheryl some things about the homecoming game and the moment was lost. She answered the girl an felt shift in Toni, like she shut down all of the sudden and would not speak now.

''Ok, you and me are going to change now, pick up some food from Pop's and go to the river and we will talk.''

''We have a lot of homework.''

''Ok , do you want to do it together? We have same classes, it's the same homework. That way we can talk?''

Cheryl was right.

''Fine. We can go to Pop's and then to my place, if you want?''

''Sounds good TT.''

They went and changed. Both girls were sneaking a peak when they believed the other one was not watching. Cheryl started to appreciate body of her fake girlfriend and her…taste. Maybe some of the cloths she had were baggy and not that elegant, but the girl could pick her undies. It was simple, black with some lace, but Cheryl's mind went into her own lingerie. She could imagine her in some satin, silk and lace and it made her feel very hot all of the sudden. Toni got her out of that thoughts.

''I have to find the boys and tell them I am riding with you. None of them is answering their phones. I let you finish getting dressed and see you outside.''

''See you by the car TT.''


	4. Chapter 4

Cheryl didn't expect trailer park to be the place she felt at piece. They parked in front of Toni's trailer and got out.

''I will let you in, I just have to say hi to my grandma and tell her that I will not be having lunch with them.''

''Ok.''

Toni unlocked the door and went to her grandparent's place. Cheryl got in alone and first impression was that Toni kept her place very clean and it was nice. She loved it. It was very bright and had a lot of bookshelves. Toni loved to reed. There were all sorts of SF books and a lot of classics. On two of the walls were some of pictures Toni took. One of the pictures was of her with grandparents, parents and siblings. Watching the picture, she could see how they all looked like. Toni was very cute as a little girl and her mom was very beautiful. She took after her, almost like copy of the woman who gave birth to her. They were all smiling and they looked very happy. She tried to remember if there was at least one of the family photos where Blossoms looked happy. Maybe on some of her and Jason's pictures you could see them smiling and happy, but those where they were all together looked so serious and grim.

Toni got into the house and greeted her grandma and cousins. Cousins said hi and continued to play with the Hotdog. Hotdog lived with Toni and her family because they had fence and he could be outside a lot without escaping and the kids loved him. Toni grew up with the dog that was before this hotdog and she was very attached to this one too. She petted him on the head and gave him his sweets. Her grandmother greeted her from the kitchen.

''You are a bit late today.''

''I got into Vixens and we had a practice.''

''Vixens?''

''I became a cheerleader.''

Her grandmother gave her a very surprised look.

''How did that happen?''

''It would look good on college application.''

''Oh, already thinking about it?''

''It's pretty close.''

''I know…''

Grandma looked sad thinking about how Toni could possible leave them. She wanted all the best for her, but felt sad it could be far away from home.

''You are just in time for lunch.''

''I will not be eating. I have someone at my trailer.''

''Oh…''

''Not like that. We have homework.''

Grandma didn't really believe her.

''And nothing is going on with that someone?''

''Something is…sort of… I don't know.''

Grandma took a peak through the window and saw a very expensive car in their yard. Not many people could afford car like that in Riverdale, regardless of the side. Many Northside families couldn't get that car. That left very few options who that girl could be.

''And that someone is….''

''Cheryl…''

That narrowed it down for the grandmother. She was not happy about it. Another Blossom found the way to their family, but she didn't say anything…for Toni. Her granddaughter looked happy and smitten so she kept quiet.

''Blossom…?''

''Yes.''

''Oh… That's nice.''

''Is it?''

''I don't know, you tell me Antoinette?''

''I have to go.''

''Do you want to bring some food for two of you?''

''No, we got something from Pop's.''

''Go! See you later. Don't make her wait there alone. That is not the way to treat people who come to visit.''

Toni turned to leave, when her grandma stopped her.

'' Antoinette, tomorrow morning we will go to see Jake. He can finally see us.''

She didn't want to go…

''Ok, so six in your car?''

''Yes, six.''

''See you tomorrow.''

Toni found Cheryl looking at the picture of her family and she knew there could be bunch questions she might get million questions.

''Hey.''

''Oh, hey. I was just…''

''It's ok Cheryl.''

''Your photographs are amazing. You are so good at this.''

''Thank you.''

''So, will we talk now?''

''About ?''

''Gym. What happened there?''

''Oh…''

''I promise not to laugh and make fun of you, if that's why you hesitate to tell me. You said it has to do with the homecoming and all that.''

Toni choose to try to explain to Cheryl all that was on her mind.

''It's the money.''

''Ok. What about it?''

''Those two girls that were cleaning up after the practice…''

Cheryl tried to remember who stayed.

''Rebeca and Lilly…. Did they say something?''

''Not to me… But they were talking Homecoming and where they would get their dresses, and hairdressers who would do their hair… and shoes and all that. And places they named…prices they said… I don't earn that much. I don't have that money. What they want to spend on that night is few months of my earnings.''

''Why did you think I would make fun of you and laugh?''

''Because you don't see that as a problem. You have money, you come from money. You always could afford all you wanted.''

Cheryl took a seat beside Toni and took her hand.

''You might not believe me, but I know how it feels. For some time, after daddy killed himself, we had our assets frozen. My mom started her whoring to earn us money. There were few months when I feared how we will survive. She didn't want anyone to know about our problems and she didn't want to sell any of the art or anything that might point out to our situation. We didn't always have what we got used to. I do not compare our situations, far from it. I know that for some girls it will be a chance to spend a lot of money, but I honestly never paid too much attention to all that. I did always have access0 to the best. It was a perk of being a Blossom and very rich, but I honestly never really cared. My mom believed it was important for me and JJ to look our best, but I never really cared. I will not lie and tell that I don't care about nice things. I love my shoes, boots and staff, but I could live without them. I could be happy with so much less material and more emotional in that house. ''

''I can believe that. Your mom is…intense.''

''That is one way to say it.''

''TT, I honestly don't care where you get your dress from or even if you are in any. I just want to go with you and have fun.''

''I know… But sometimes those conversations between girls that have and don't appreciate really put me down. I work so hard. I am really tired and balancing work and school is hell…and I have so little. I hardly save any money.''

''If you want we don't have to go. Who cares?!''

''You do Cheryl.''

''But not that much to make you feel bad.''

''I am ok Cheryl. We will go and I will keep my promise to be girly as the come.''

''Ok. If you change your mind, tell me. I don't care that much.''

''Yes, you do, and don't worry. I will be ok.''

''What do you want to do for your dress TT?''

''Probably get something second hand and fix it myself.''

''You sew?''

''Yes. I learned from my grandma. She had to fix some of our old stuff so the next kid can have it. She would often make dresses for me and my little cousin. She is really good. Long time ago, she worked for some rich lady and she was making her dresses. They were very glamorous, like for Oscars or something like that.''

''I always wanted to learn.''

''Are you a fast learner?''

''Yes, why?''

''Maybe you could help with the dress?''

''No, you will do that with your grandma and I want to see the final product, BUT I will come for the crash course some other time…''

''Ok.''

Cheryl got off the couch and took her purse.

''Get your things.''

''Where are we going?''

''You'll see. I might have few tricks up my sleeve.''

''You scare me.''

''I know.''

Toni took her bag and they went to the car. Cheryl took her to one of the best stores in Riverdale. It was heaven for the people who were into sowing things. It had the best materials and ornaments you could think of.

''What are we doing here?''

''You will pick what you need and ask them to wrap it up for you.''

''Cheryl.''

''Owner owns us a favor. So, anything you want is yours.''

''You are crazy.''

''Maybe. I wanted to cash that favor in for the prom, but I think this is much better investment. I will be in the car. I don't want to know or see what you got until the final product. I want you to have fun with picking.''

''No, I can't accept it.''

''Ok, other thing on my mind is an amazing second hand store. They have to die for dresses.''

''And I hope prices are not the same.''

''They are not.''

They went to the shop and Toni loved it right away. It was an antique shop with dresses, shoes and some other things. Toni found perfect pair of silver sandals with a very high heel and she already had an idea for the dress. She found few she liked, but they were too expensive. If she got any of them, she would not have enough money for the food or electricity bill. She had money from the tips, but she kept that in her ''just in case'' box and she knew that in trailer park there are always unexpected things you need money for. She couldn't afford to spend that much money on something she would only put on once. She will make it. She remembered she had some material at home, so she would make it with her grandma's help. Cheryl loved what Toni picked to buy.

''They are very sexy and I love them, but what about the dress?''

''I'll make it. I know what I want.''

''Now I am curious.''

''I know.''

Cheryl dropped Toni home and went to her own house. She finally saw her mother who just gave her one of the usual disgusted looks and continued reading her book.

''I just want to inform you that tomorrow some of the Vixens will come for the sleepover. Behave.''

''I will not be at home until Friday. I have some arrangements of my own.''

''Ok mother.''

Cheryl went to her room and took a shower. It was a long, but fun day. She wat getting ready for bed when she got message from Kevin. He and Betty decided for Homecoming to be a Great Gatsby party. She copied the message to Toni who called her few seconds later.

''You sound surprised Blossom?''

''I am. I never imagined they would pick that?''

''Why? That was very obvious. They are on that book in English now, so it's an easy pick.''

''Is it?''

''It would be fun.''

''I don't like that book?''

''Why?''

''I prefer ''Tinder is the night''. Are you sure you don't prefer just Tinder. I saw you made a profile.''

''For fun. And did you swipe left or right?''

''I didn't. I am still debating what is the right side.''

''Ouch! That hurts Topaz.''

''You will survive.''

''That is not the way to treat your ''girlfriend. I'm just saying.''

''And why my ''girlfriend'' had that profile in the first place?''

''As I said, it's for fun.''

''Ah, ok then.''

''I'll delete it for now.''

''I was joking.''

'' I was not. It's stupid anyway….''

They ended their conversation and Cheryl got notification that Lady Nagini swiped right for her. She had a feeling who it was, but she opened the notification and saw Toni's picture. She had to call now.

''Harry Potter, really?''

''I love me some Harry Potter.''

''I see.''

''You don't?''

''I do, but I don't believe she wrote that book so you can use the name of the snake for the dating app.''

''Oh, I use that book for a lot of things Blossom.''

''Don't want to know. That tone of your voice says a lot about you.''

''What can I say?''

''Better don't say anything.''

'' It's late. We should go to sleep.''

''Yes, see you at school.''

''Yes, I'll be there after third period.''

''Is everything ok?''

''Yes, it is. I'll tell you everything tomorrow.''

Now Cheryl was even more worried about Toni.

''Ok…''

''What is the plan for the sleepover? When should we come?''

''You can come back with me after school if you want? Pack a bag and we can put it in my car tomorrow during lunch or something.''

''Ok, that's fine with me.''

''See you tomorrow TT.''

''See you bombshell.''

Toni packed her bag for tomorrow evening and finally went to sleep. She had a hell of a day in front of her. Her uncle got permission to see his family after long time in the solitary and her grandparents wanted to take that chance to take her and the kids to see him. For her grandparents visitations were huge things and no matter what, entire family was going, no exception. For all these years her family members were in jail, she missed only one visitation and that was when she had chickenpox and she was not allowed to go, but every other time she was there. She was grateful for all her grandparents did for her, her siblings and uncle's kids, so she respected their wishes to go, regardless of what she really felt about those visits. As she was getting older and faced more life problems, she became angrier at her brothers and uncle. She was frightened that something might happen to them and that social service could take the kids. She did spend some time in juvie and she knew how it felt and what was that experience like. She, Sweet Pea and Fangs had that experience and she hoped her cousins would never experience that life and those fears. She had trouble falling asleep. Her alarm woke her at five thirty and she got out of bed and started getting ready. She took a shower and put on black dress with high neck, knee-high boots and she put on her makeup. Her grandmother insisted she looks like lady when they were going to prison, so she put her hair in a perfect, very neat bun, her cousin Clara called ''ballerina bun'', because it reminded her of the hairdo she had to have at her ballet class. When she was done, she checked herself in the mirror and remembered Cheryl. Blossom should see me now. I am girly as…. She smiled for the first time that morning. Cheryl and the thought of her made her smile and somehow gave her something to look forward to. School, Cheryl and getting away from that prison and faking it that she believes her uncle was reformed and better person now. She did believe people could change, she didn't believe he and her brothers could. At six she was ready and in front of her grandparents' house. They waited for her in the truck. As she was climbing into her grandma's car, she saw Fangs taking out the trash. By the way she was dressed; he knew what day it was and felt for his friend. He knew how much she hated to go and how she stopped believing in their better state and change long time ago. She knew they continued to deal in prison. She overheard some Serpents talking about it that they were providing them with drugs in prison. They had some guards on the payroll and they helped push the drugs. Toni wanted to tell her grandparents, but she never could find strength to do it. She believed that the faith they had in seeing them out and back with the family kept them going and doing all the things they did. She couldn't break their hearts. It was a very quiet ride. In the car were her, grandmother and cousin Clara. Clara was very happy she would see her dad and grandma was also happy to see him. He was her son after all. Parents tend to forgive a lot. In the other car were her grandfather and two boy cousins.

Across the town from Toni, Cheryl woke up with strange feeling of excitement. Tonight was her sleepover and she wanted everything to be perfect. She guessed out of the phone call from last night that something huge was bothering Toni and she wanted to make this night perfect for her. When she got down, she met her mother in the kitchen. She was preparing her tea and something to eat.

''Good morning mother.''

''Cheryl.''

''Is there some more tea?''

''Sure, here you are.''

Cheryl poured herself some tea and choose to eat some fruit. She and her mother ate in silence avoiding any conversation, or they just didn't know how to start one.

''I will be back on Sunday. Car will be here soon to pick me up. I know you have some sleepover on your mind. Don't let it become some crazy party. Nana Rose needs her peace.''

''It will be just few of us, no one else. I am not really a party person. It's so not my style.''

''I am just warning you.''

''Don't worry.''

Knock on the door interrupted that amazing conversation. It was time for Mrs. Blossom to leave.

Cheryl got to school and wondered what was going on with Toni. At the entrance, she saw Jug with his Serpent friends. She didn't want to ask him or any of them. She just passed them and said hi. At her locker Fangs approached her.

''What do you want?''

''I know you are close to Toni. Just be nice to her today… today is not easy for her.''

''What is going on?''

''It is not my story to tell, and I am not 100 % sure….but if I am right, she will need a lot of love from all of us…And if she comes here and runs into my or Sweet Pea's arms, don't take it personally. It's just that we know and she doesn't need to relive things. She will tell you everything; just give her time and a lot of support. ''

She wanted to protest and ask a lot of questions, but then she realized there was something huge going on if it got Fangs to come to her. She will respect Toni's privacy and let her tell the story of today or whatever story there is to tell. Toni came around third period. Cheryl was at her locker when she noticed Toni walking down the hallway. She noticed she was very alarmed and started walking toward her. When she approached Toni, she just hugged her and Cheryl hugged her back.

''TT, are you ok?''

''I am now.''

Cheryl smiled at that. She knew Toni will not speak about what is bothering her at school ,so she decided to lighten up the mood. She moved away from Toni and checked her out.

''You cleaned up nice Topaz. You were right, you could be girly.''

She smiled at that.

''All for you Blossom, what can I say?!''

''That there is more where that came from.''

''Oh, you have no idea.''

''Let's get to that French….''

''Oh, joy of life…''


	5. Chapter 5

Practice was a bit hazy for Toni. Her body was doing all that Cheryl asked, but her mind was still in that prison and in it's on personal prison it went every time she visited one of her family members. Cheryl noticed that something was wrong, but she didn't say a word. She knew that school and full locker-room were not the place for conversation. Toni changed in the showers and talked to Veronica about the sleepover. She was waiting for Cheryl to finish and then to leave for her house. Cheryl told girls that she and Toni would get food and drinks and that they expected them around eight. Ride to the store was quiet. None of the girls spoke. Toni was too deep in her thoughts and Cheryl had no idea what to say and how to start a conversation. She parked in front of the supermarket and got out of the car.

''Shopping time!''

Toni gave her a small smile and got out of the car.

''You love to shop.''

''I do… We can make cupcakes tonight or anything you want. It's your night.''

She just smiled. They got in and Cheryl filled their shopping cart with bunch of things. If someone saw them, they could easily wonder if entire army was coming to Cheryl's house tonight. She got a lot of candy, sodas finger food, and things for possible cupcakes for Toni. She payed and they got back to the car. Toni was still quiet and a bit absent.

''TT , we have everything to make this night amazing. We can do whatever you want. We can even get some movies to watch.''

''I just want… I don't know.''

Cheryl turned towards Toni.

''I don't know what is bothering you, but I want you to know I am here for you and I am ready to listen to what you have to say. As soon as you are ready to talk, I will be ready to listen.''

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome.''

And then Cheryl did something none of them expected. She kissed Toni. It was a very gentle kiss that was sort of reassurance that she was there no matter what and that Toni is not alone in whatever is bothering her. Chery's phone broke the kiss. She answered it. It was Josie calling to tell she would be bringing some old whiskey she stole from her mom's stash.

''You are bad girl Mc Coy.''

''I learned from the best Blossom.''

''See you later.''

They hung up and Cheryl turned to Toni.

''That was Josie. She is bringing some old whiskey.''

''Oh, wow! We are all out tonight.''

''Apparently none of us will remember tonight.''

''Sound like a plan.''

''Yes… It does.''

When they got to the house, Toni helped put things away and with changing sheets in the guestroom. Josie, Veronica and Betty will sleep in the other room and they would stay in Cheryl's. Toni found certain comfort in knowing she would be sharing with Cheryl. She really had a bad day and just her presence made it a bit better…and that kiss…kiss they will apparently never talk about. Cheryl was very nervous about tonight, so she went to her favorite thing for calming her nerves, baking. She made about sixty cupcakes for them and she made some crazy elaborate dipping for finger food they got. Tony could just sit and watch very impressive routine of making all these things. After being done in the kitchen, she got out one of the best Blossom china and sat the table. One more thing Toni was impressed with. She was really born for this glamorous lifestyle. Dinner parties, wine testing, napkin folding…really she belonged in the aristocratic society, maybe even some other century. At eight Betty and Veronica arrived and just as they entered the house, Josie got through the gate. Cheryl served the dinner and they all sat at the perfectly set table. Josie and Veronica complimented the food and Betty loved how the table was decorated. On the other hand, Toni didn't really care about any of that. She was used to eating on her couch with the plate under her chin or sitting on the floor by the coffee table. All these fancy moments didn't impress her. She didn't really care about any of it. She loved her simple life, but other girls at this table were in many ways slaves to their upbringing, especially Cheryl. Betty got an envelope from her bag and gave it to Cheryl.

''Polly sent them to me. I want you to have them. After all, they are also your nice and nephew. Cheryl took the pictures out and was very surprised to see how much they have grown. Boy really looked like Jason and the girl looked a lot like Polly.

''Thank you cousin Betty.''

''You are welcome Cheryl.''

She put the photographs in the pocket of her skirt and continued eating and hiding her emotions. Veronica and Betty started talking about the babies, their families and some very happy memories from their childhood. Visiting cousins, traveling all over the world. Veronica talked about visiting all those very exotic destinations Toni just saw on TV. She and Josie talked about the color of the ocean and sand at Dominican Republic, Maldives and all those places. Toni was silent and so was Cheryl. Toni never visited those places. Her family could barely afford to have holiday, let alone travel somewhere. Her grandparents barely had any time off. They worked all the time to give her and her cousins all the needed. That was one more reason she was angry at her family. They all let her grandparents down. Two people in their sixties were responsible for five kids, her and her four cousins. She needed something to get her mind off the topic of the family and how her life was screwed up. She saw that Cheryl shared the sentiment. Josie got up and went to her bag. She got the whiskey out and Toni was impressed.

''Damn girl! Your mom is not going to be happy when she sees what you stole.''

''Is it good?''

Toni didn't say anything. She just smiled. Veronica got up and took her phone.

''Let's invite Kevin. It will be fun. He is one of the girls too.''

Cheryl turned to Toni who just nodded.

''Ok, call him.''

Kevin was there about twenty minutes later. It was time to change and start the bottle. They went upstairs and Cheryl showed them guestrooms she prepared. Kevin would sleep with Betty and Veronica would share with Josie. They all went to the rooms to start preparing for the next phase of the night. They got into Chery's room and Toni put her bag on the seat in front of the bed. Cheryl took off her earrings and necklace and put them in the jewelry box.

''Cheryl, could I take a shower?''

''Sure, anything you need.''

She started walking towards the bathroom when Toni grabbed her hand.

''Anything?''

Cheryl was a bit hesitant.

''Yes…''

Toni pulled her closer and kissed her. It was much more heated kiss than it was in the car. Now there were hands on Chery's body and Cheryl's hands in her hair. They found a bit of escape in that kiss, they needed to feel something other than sorrow and pain. That kiss was comfort for both girls. They stopped kissing when air became an issue.

''I had a really bad day and I really needed that.''

Small smile showed up on Cheryl's lips.

''So did I.''

''I better get that shower. They will wonder where we are.''

''Ok.''

Toni took her bag and went to the bathroom and Cheryl just stood in the middle of the room thinking about what just happened. That kiss was…WOW! If she could kiss like that, Cheryl wondered how good was Toni in…other things. She had to shake those thoughts away if she wanted to leave that room and be with her guests. She got into her closet and picked dark cherry color nightgown and lacy black dressing gown. She fixed her makeup and hair and got down. Veronica, Kevin and Josie were already there. Veronica was surprised to see her alone.

''Where is Toni?''

''Taking a shower. She will be here in a minute.''

Veronica was not expecting that as an answer. She was just teasing Cheryl.

''So, your whiskey… Let's pop that bitch.''

Cheryl got the glasses and gave them to her friends. Toni got down just in time for the grand opening of the bottle. Her look caught everyone's attention. She was in a long pink satin nightgown with a deep cut up to her tight. On top of that she had black kimono with flowers in the same shade of pink like her hair and nightgown. Her hair was down and over the shoulder. She took a seat beside Cheryl and smiled at all of them.

''So, it's time…''

Josie opened the bottle and poured all of them some of the whiskey. Cheryl smelled the liquid and reached for the bottle of cold cherry cola. Toni stopped her.

''You don't want to do that.''

''Why?''

''Because this is a 700 $ bottle of whiskey. And this is probably the last time we will see Josey if her mom finds out soon what she took.''

''Wow! 700? That's a lot.''

''I would agree...''

''How do you know?''

''I work in a bar and sometimes I do catering events.''

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni. Answer was sort of obvious. She took a sip and she didn't really like it. Cheryl was not really fond of whiskey she preferred wines or some sweet drinks. Toni enjoyed her drink and watched Josie, Betty and Kevin drink like there is no tomorrow. She was sure that tomorrow morning they will be sorry they were born. Veronica gave her knowing look and Toni nodded. Two of them knew how killer hangover looks like. Kevin all of the sudden had an idea.

''Let's play never have I ever! It will be fun.''

Josie and Betty agreed, Cheryl didn't look happy and Toni and Veronica were trying not to laugh hard at the tipsy trio.

''Are you sure you want that? There is no going back Kevin.''

Veronica's comment scared him a bit, but he nodded.

''You only live once.''

''Ok, who wants to start first?''

Betty was first.

''Never have I ever kissed a boy….''

They all believed it was stupid and took a drink. Josie was next. She wanted to make it like a joke.

''Never have I ever Kissed Archie.''

All, but Toni and Kevin had a drink. Veronica had no idea Betty and Cheryl kissed her boyfriend.

''When?''

Betty didn't say anything.

''They sucked faces under my window and we kissed during some party… Nothing special…''

Kevin sat silent…

''I didn't kiss Archie…''

''You didn't miss much.''

''Cheryl that's my boyfriend.''

''I know…but I don't understand. He is…. Archie.''

''Who got hot during the summer.''

After that Kevin's comment Toni busted into laughter.

''You guys are priceless.''

''But he did get hot… He got abs. Betty I spied on him…Since he got hot, he changed all the time at the window, like he wanted to show us how hot he got. It's not our fault. He tempted us. She wanted to tell him she loves him and we were watching him.''

Kevin was so serious and he was trying to explain everything to Toni who was trying very hard not to laugh. Veronica was not happy about that conversation and Betty was embarrassed.

''And she did…but at that time he was sleeping with a teacher and making out with Veronica behind her back…but that's Blossom's fault. She is always involved in people's decay and ruin.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Seven minutes in heaven. You knew that would piss Betty off.''

''I was not in the closet with them. I didn't make them kiss… It's not my fault they did that to her. I guess emotional scar was deep enough that she moved on to Jughead. That must be serious condition…''

Toni now had to laugh.

''Cheryl….''

Betty was getting angry….

''Can we change the subject?!''

''Sure, cousin Betty… It's your turn anyway.''

''Never have I ever stole something.''

They all drank. It was Toni's turn. She wanted to go easy on the crew.

''Never have I ever went drunk skinny dipping.''

Only she and Veronica had a drink. Cheryl gave her a very intrigued look. She wanted to hear that story. Now it was Cheryl's turn.

''Never have I ever had sex.''

Only she and Kevin didn't have a drink.

''Josie?''

''Yess….''

She was blushing.

''I…Well… Me and Reggie did it few days ago.''

That spiked the curiosity in Kevin.

''And how was it?''

''It was ok.''

Toni took sip of her drink.

''I am surprised that beside his ego anything else can fit his bed. He is ough…''

Josie tried to defend him.

''He is not that bad.''

''Honey, if you have to describe your first time as ''ok'' and guy you did it with ''not that bad'', something is wrong.''

Kevin jumped…

''My turn! My turn! Never have I ever kissed a girl.''

All but him and Josie had a drink. He was in shock! There were some looks circling around the room. They all knew about legendary B and V kiss, to that was a mystery solved, but Kevin wondered who was the girl that kissed Cheryl.

''Cheryl?''

Now it was Cheryl's turn. Eyes were on her.

''What?''

Veronica gave her cut _the crap_ look.

''Spill Blossom…''

''I have nothing to say…''

''Come on!''

All of them wanted to know. Veronica's money was on Toni and the rest was just curious.

''It was Heather… summer before freshmen year of high school.''

Betty didn't see that coming.

''Heather Jonson?''

''Yes, cousin Betty.''

''Wow!''

Toni was a bit confused. She knew the name and the story, but didn't know all of them knew her. Surprise on Jose's, Kevin's and Betty's face said a lot. That kiss was unexpected to them.

''How did that happen? Didn't she date Jason at the time he and Polly broke up?''

''She…Not really…''

''You kissed your brother's girlfriend?''

''She wasn't his girlfriend. They were just…hooking up!''

Toni sensed it was not a topic Cheryl wanted to explore anymore. She wanted to change the subject and very tensed mood in the room. Kevin sort of helped with one comment.

''I never kissed a girl. I might die tomorrow and never know how it feels like.''

Cheryl had perfect and evil comeback.

''You and Josie could kiss. That way you both kissed a girl.''

Toni tried to control herself not to laugh or even kiss Cheryl in front of everyone. She loved that girl's evil comeback.

''That hurts Blossom.''

''I know Keller.''

''I could never kiss him. He is like brother to me.''

She smiled at him.

''So, kiss one of the girls here. We will not tell.''

He looked around the room.

Betty shook her head and said that it would be like kissing a brother, Veronica said she has a boyfriend, Josie said it's creepy, Cheryl said no and that only left Toni. She knew something like that would happen. She looked at Cheryl, who just nodded. She was ok with Toni doing this. She smiled at the boy and put her glass on the table. Out of Cheryl's pocket she took her cherry chopstick and put it on.

''Come here Keller. We can't let you die without experiencing something so…sensational as kissing a girl.''

He positioned himself in front of Toni. Now Cheryl was very curious what would happen. She believed Kevin would change his mind last minute.

''Just relax Kevin. I don't bight…unless asked to…''

He closed his eyes and she kissed him. At first it was just a small peck. She pressed her lips onto his, but slowly it grew into a real kiss, almost a make out session. Toni felt all eyes on them and part of her was very curious what was going through Cheryl's mind. She ended the kiss and you could hear her whisper.

''Breathe, Keller.''

Veronica was the one to make the first comment.

''Oh, my God! That was hot!''

Josie and Betty took a big sip of their drinks.

''If you kissing boys looks that sexy, I can imagine how it looks when you kiss a girl.''

Toni smiled and just out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Cheryl was silent, but there was something in the way she looked at her. She didn't look angry; she looked as she found it very sexy… Toni believed she looked turned on.

''Toni Topaz, you are a goddess. I think I could turn straight for you.''

''Thank you Kevin, but I…''

He kissed her hand.

''Girl who shares your bed is the lucky one. That tongue of yours...''

At that comment Cheryl chocked on her sip of whisky. Toni turned toward her.

''Are you ok?''

She tried to cough it out and start breathing again, but it was not working. Toni took her and led her to the kitchen. She gave her some water and Cheryl slowly calmed down.

''Are you ok?''

She was tipsy enough to say most of the things that were on her mind.

''That was hot.''

She looked around and pulled Toni close to her and kissed her like her life depended on it.

''You make kissing feel and look so sexy. I can only imagine how it feels to be with you.''

Toni was surprised by that comment…maybe even curious a bit. She kissed Cheryl's neck, right under her ear and whispered.

''You imagine it?''

''Often…very often…''

Toni smirked at that comment. She didn't expect Cheryl to be that honest. She knew she had to give back to the girl at least what she got. She knew how insecure Cheryl was, so she had to tell her at least one small bit of how she feels.

''I imagine you too….very often.''

Before their make out and conversation could continue, Veronica called for them.

''Guys, is everything ok?''

''Yes, Cheryl is looking for some ice for the whiskey.''

''Ok, ok.''

''Ice?''

''What was I supposed to say? ''Sorry V we are not in the room with all of you because we are making out in the kitchen.'' That would be a feast for their ears.''

She had her signature smirk.

''Smartass.''

Cheryl got bowl and put some ice in it. She gave Toni a wink and they got back to the living room. Betty was silent. She was very funny when she was drunk. She had no filter. She would say many things she would never say sober.

''I knew I was jealous of you for a reason. I know you kissed Jug… And girl that looks hot. After seeing you kiss Kevin… I…''

Cheryl got up.

''What? You want her to kiss you to? You have your boyfriend and ask him how it was. No more kissing Toni, she is not charity for all you never kissed or kissed by people who don't know how to kiss.''

Cheryl didn't like this. She marched upstairs to her room. No, she was not having it. She will not share Toni with anyone. Toni got up and smiled at them.

''I think it's time I go and check on Grumpy. Good night. See you in the morning.''

She got upstairs and she found Cheryl pacing in the room.

''Is everything ok?''

Cheryl walked to her, shut and locked the door and pushed her against it.

''No talking…''

And she was ok with that. In the morning they might have regrets, but now…now everything was sensational…just like the girl who has her pinned against the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica went after Toni to also check on Cheryl. She was very surprised to hear door lock and something that sounded like hitting the door. She sneaked up and listened. It was clear that something was going on. At first she couldn't see anything through the peephole, but then they moved from the door and she saw Cheryl leading Toni to the bed. They broke the kiss and Veronica couldn't hear what Toni was saying, but she saw how Cheryl was beaming, so it was something good. She sat on the bed and Toni straddled her lap. She got Cheryl's hair out of the way and they kissed again. Veronica was right. Something was happening between the girls and if her impression was right, tomorrow morning Kevin would be the only virgin in the house. Just as she was about the end her spying she heard something she didn't expect, laughter. Cheryl Blossom was laughing and having fun. Go Toni! She knew that the Serpent girl had something that could get Cheryl out of her shell and get her to finally live and be happy. She got back to the living room and pretended that she went to the room to check on something. Betty, Kevin and Josie were talking about Kevin's new crush and it was fun to listen. Apparently, Cheryl and Kevin had a thing for Serpents, aside from Betty who was with Jug before he joined.

Cheryl was scared to death to let someone in and all this with Toni was even scarier than she imagined because that girl could really see her. And now they were here…in her bed…about to have sex for the first time. Cheryl knew she was not the first for Toni and she didn't want to disappoint. Maybe that is the reason she decided to do it now, now that she was a bit tipsy and brave from it. For her it was now or never. She was prepared. She googled what she had to do and what are the ways to make love to a girl and now she just had to do what she read about. She pulled down stripes of Toni's nightgown and started kissing her neck, shoulders and chest. She found it very sexy that Toni smelled of her vanilla shower gel and something that was simply Toni.

''God, you are amazing…''

Cheryl didn't wat to say it out loud. Toni opened her eyes and noticed the blush on the other girl's face. She didn't mean to say it out loud. Toni lifter her chin so she would face her.

''And you are sensational Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.''

They kissed again and Toni laid Cheryl on the bed. Since it was girl's first time, it was up to her to provide her with the night she would never forget and always remember as an amazing experience. And Toni had every intention of making that night count. She would never allow herself to be classified as ''ok'' sex. It was something important to her. She wanted Cheryl to remember that night as amazing. She looked at her and smiled.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Are you ok?''

''I am a bit nervous, but I am ok… I will be.''

''There is nothing to be nervous about. It's just me…and you… And if you change your mind, it's still going to be ok.''

''I want to… I want you…''

''I want you too.''

Cheryl lifted herself up and got the hem of Toni's nightgown. She pulled it up, until it was off her body. That was conformation she could offer at that point. She touched again Toni's body with such an admiration and respect. Toni couldn't remember if she ever felt that loved and wanted. Maybe Cheryl didn't know how to show it with her body (yet), but in her eyes, she saw the desire and admiration. It made her feel safe and special, something she didn't feel for a long time. She made it her mission to make Cheryl feel wanted, special and safe…maybe even loved someday. They made love that night and it was everything Cheryl expected and more. Kevin was right. Girl who shares Toni's bed is a lucky one. Maybe it was the first time in her life she felt lucky. Usually she felt very unlucky. But now her luck has changed. She finally saw Toni's Serpent tattoo. It was a very big snake surrounded with baby pink lilies. It was placed at the bottom of her back and for such a small body, it was a big tattoo. Toni was lying on her stomach, hugging a pillow and Cheryl was on her side covered with the sheet. She didn't let Toni do the same. She wanted to admire her…lover's? body for few more minutes. Cheryl was tracing the snake with her perfectly manicured cherry color nail. It sent chills down Toni's body. Toni was even more impressed by the girl beside her. She never experienced someone giving themselves to her like Cheryl did few minutes ago. She really saw that girl tonight. Yes, she had her naked body in her arms, she gave her naked body to the other girl, but she also got a piece of that girl that no one else would ever have. She watched and admired the girl in front of her. Cheryl had some glow about her and she looked very happy and relaxed. Some could say it has to do with sex, but Toni believed it was something more than just that. They were in a very pleasant silence and enjoying the new level of closeness they accomplished. Cheryl kissed the girl. She loved kissing Toni and before they had sex, she believed kissing Toni was the best thing ever, now she discovered new activity with Toni that put kissing on some lower bar.

''Toni…''

''Yes?''

''What happened yesterday?''

Toni's smile was gone.

'' Are you sure you want to talk about it now?''

''Yes, why?''

''Because, some things I say might change your opinion of me and make you regret what just happened. It could make things weird and complicated.''

''I could never regret you. I promise.''

Cheryl kissed her again as a reassurance that she is there and that she will be there after their talk was over. She was ready for Toni's story.

''We went to see my uncle. He is finally out of solitary, so my grandparents took me and my cousins to see him.''

''Why is he in prison?''

First big moment of truth.

''He was…He was your dad's candy men until he got caught with the drugs and arrested few weeks before Jason's death.''

She didn't expect that.

''What?''

''I learned recently, few weeks before the race, that my entire family is somehow connected to the Blossom ''side business''. My dad was a candy man too until he was killed with your dad's heroin. My brothers were dealing with my dad and uncle. Then my dad got shot, uncle got arrested and few days after that, my brothers ended up in jail. The one that was killed, apparently died in the deal gone wrong. None of them gave your dad away because he has been giving my grandmother silence money. She needed money for the little kids and me to at one point. One of your dad's associates was coming every month with a pink envelope with 5 thousand dollars, thousand for each child.''

Cheryl was on the verge of tears.

''Oh, my God! My dad ruined your family. I am so sorry.''

Toni took her hand and tried to calm her down.

''No, they did that themselves. No one forced them to do all those things.''

''But they needed money.''

''And they could have found some other things to do. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want.''

''I don't want to, but I think we should. It is important to get things like this out in the open. We don't need surprises like that in front of the other people. I want us to know one another and to get ugly secrets out in the open. That is the only way we can keep our relationship working.''

''I guess.''

''What else is there?''

''I lived with my uncle before my grandparents took me in. And that time was one of the darkest moments in my life. He would often lock me out, beat me up…and I was…abused by him in every way you can think of.''

Cheryl let few tears slide down her cheeks. She couldn't imagine that happening to Toni. She felt so bad for her.

''One night I runaway. I packed few things in my bag and just got out. I lived in the streets for ten days.''

Cheryl noticed that this was getting very hard for her. She took Toni's hand.

''You don't have to.''

''I do… I must. You wanted to know.''

''I was hungry…had no money and I was even thinking about prostitution as a solution for my problems. I almost went to that part of the South side where underage prostitutes are gathering, when I ran into FP. He noticed something was wrong. He took me to Sweet Pea's house and his parents took me in for a few days. They fed me, let me wash my things and ever since that day, he was always there for me and always there to protect me. We dated for almost a year and then we broke up because I fell for someone else.''

''You cheated on him?''

''No, I didn't. I broke up with him when I realized I had strong feelings for a girl that was working at the Whyte Wyrm when I started to work there. FP and Tallboy and some older Serpents helped fixing my dad's trailer and moved it next to my grandparents, so I could be close to them and they could take care of me. They explained that there were some disagreements with my uncle and they believe it's better for me to live next to them than with him. FP even gave me a job at the bar, that that's what brought huge change in my life. I fell in love. Her name was Lilly. She was few years older, really hot and I was flattered by her attention. I never expected someone like her to want ME. Guys were mad about her. She looked like a model, and imagine tall blond with blue eyes and amazing body working in a biker bar. She was treat for the sore eyes there. She was the first girl I loved and I slept with. We dated for few months and she did my tattoo.''

Now there was a level of jealousy in Cheryl.

''Why did it end?''

''She moved to Cali with some guy. She cheated on me. She was with him during most of our relationship. It took me very long time to pick up the pieces and start over. During that time I had few one night stands with random girls and then friends with benefits with Sweet Pea. I never used drugs, but I did drink a lot. There are many nights I barely remember. I know that during that time poor Fangs and Sweet Pea had to carry me home and take care of me…each in their own way. ''

''Did you date any other Serpent?''

''Not really… I didn't date that many people… But I did stuff with some people.''

''Stuff?''

''You are going to make me say it?''

She didn't want to hear. She couldn't listen about it.

''No, not really.''

Toni watched the girl. Her demeanor changed a bit.

''Are you angry at me?''

''Not really…''

''What is it?''

She pursed her lips together and covered herself.

''I am not angry… I am a bit jealous of all those other people.''

It made Tony laugh very hard. Out of all the things she told her, Cheryl was just jealous of people she slept with or did stuff with. She was ok with her past, with the fact that her dad played big part in decay of the Topaz family. She really felt she could fall for a girl sat in the bed beside her.

''You are sensational Cheryl Marjorie Blossom…really amazing.''

''And you Antoinette Elizabeth Topaz are out of this world.''

She kissed Toni and pulled her down to the bed.

''I think we talked too much…Talk is overrated…''

''I agree…''

They had sex again and this time Cheryl was much more relaxed and less of a pillow princess. She was slowly picking up what Toni likes and she loved the feeling of doing something for Toni. They fell asleep cuddled up together. Cheryl was little spoon and she enjoyed the feeling of Toni's body so close to her. After long time she fell asleep with a smile on her face. They woke up around nine in the morning. Cheryl suggested they have a shower and make breakfast for all to their friends.

''They are hung over. They need food to soak that whiskey.''

''Ok…''

''Toni…''

''Yes?''

''Can we keep this a secret?''

''What?''

''Us… Whatever this is?''

She was confused.

''I know we said we will fake date…but I am not prepared to tell anyone about real us. Not because I am ashamed or something, but because I want to keep us away from everyone else for some more time. As soon as relationship becomes public, everyone has opinion all of the sudden. I just want us to be… without anyone else having an opinion.''

Toni understood what she meant.

''It's ok. We will do things your pace. I promise.''

They put on their nightgowns and robes and went downstairs. Everybody was asleep so they had time to make pancakes batter and before that to drink morning tea in silence and piece. Cheryl made them her favorite tea and they went to the sofa in the living room. They settled there and had their tea. They held hands and just sat in silence with stupid happy faces. Their silence didn't last for a long time. Just as they were about to finish the tea, their friends came down. They let go of each other's hand Toni winked at her.

''Good morning chums.''

Betty covered her ears.

''Not so loud….''

She, Josie and Kevin came down with their sunglasses and they covered their ears when Cheryl intentionally shouted good morning at them. Behind them was Veronica with a knowing smile.

''Someone apparently had very good morning…''

Cheryl blushed and Toni barely stopped herself from laughing. She got up like she was burned.

''I have to make pancakes, Toni , come with me.''

Toni got up and went after her. She found it very funny how Cheryl reacted to Veronica's comment. Toni was not sure what the girl based her comment on, but she also knew that Veronica was not blind or stupid. After she came closer to Cheryl, she realized what caused it.

''Put your hair down.''

''Why?''

''To cover the hickey I made you.''

''You didn't?!''

''I did. Sorry…''

''When?''

Toni just gave her a look.

'' Are you for real?''

''Ok, but…. Ogh… I hate cooking with my hair down. ''

''I'll make them. You sit there and keep me company.''

''My revenge will be sweet.''

''I have no doubt.''

They ate in silence. It was weird to have so many people there and barely anyone speaking. Toni was the one to break the silence.

''Do you maybe wat some coffee?''

''Yes!''

She made coffee and Veronica got up from the table to help her bring it. She stood beside Toni and just observed her.

''You are freaking me out V.''

''Speaking of V's, I see that Kevin is now the only virgin in this house.''

Toni almost dropped the cup. Veronica took two cups of coffee and went to the table. She gave one to Kevin and took her seat. She listened to the conversation he had with Josie and at one point she winked at Toni. Cheryl was not aware of this exchange. If she was, she would lock herself forever in her room or something like that. After they were done, Betty, Kevin and Josie moved to the living room and Veronica stayed to help girls clear the table.

''I'll do the dishes.''

''TT, you can just put them in the machine… I will do the rest.''

''Ok. ''

She was doing initial washing and putting things in and other two girls were bringing her things. Veronica was looking at Cheryl and smiling.

''Lodge, you are freaking me out. What is wrong with you?''

''Nothing… I am just trying to figure out what's different today about you.''

She loved teasing Cheryl. It was her favorite thing to do because she cared so much to keep her badass reputation untacked and what she saw last night was far from it. She saw gentle and much different girl. Kevin and Josie turned on the radio and started dancing to some music from the eighties. Apparently food and coffee helped with the hangover. Girls left the kitchen and went to the living room. Toni and Cheryl sat on their old place from last night and Veronica sat across from them and she kept an eye on the girls. Toni really had fun watching Kevin and Josie dance. Kevin was really fun guy and cute. She liked him.

Toni's phone rang and she went to answer it in the kitchen. It was FP. He was calling her to tell her that there was some fight with the Ghoulies and Sweet Pea was in the hospital.

''I'll be there soon.''

''Do you need us to pick you up?''

''No, I'll get there alone.''

She got to the living room and Cheryl saw something was wrong.

''I have to go to the hospital. It's Sweet Pea. He was hurt in the fight.''

''I'll give you a ride.''

Cheryl got up and went after Toni to get dressed. She put on black jeans, turtle neck and took her black flat boots and her favorite red cape. She didn't have time for lenses, so for the first time in her life, she allowed world outside her house to see her with glasses and no makeup. Even without much effort, she looked amazing and under different circumstances, Toni would have given her the compliment right away. She found Cheryl very sexy with her black glasses. Toni put on her jeans and plaid shirt she had in the bag and she packed her things from yesterday. She had her Serpent jacket on and just like Cheryl, no makeup. She put her hair in a messy bun and just got downstairs.

''You don't have to lock up. It's automatic. See you later.''

''Should we go to the hospital?''

''I don't know cousin Betty, it's up to you.''

On the way out, Cheryl picked up her purse and basket with cupcakes and things she made yesterday. Maybe someone at the hospital was hungry. She put things in the car and started them. She drove and with the corner of her eye she was looking at Toni. She put the shift into drive and took Toni's hand. She didn't say anything. She just wanted her to know she is there for her. When they arrived, Cheryl dropped her at the entrance.

''Go, I'll find you after I find place to park.''

Toni got out of the car and run into the hospital. She found Jughed in the corridor. He had few bruises, but he was ok.

''How is he?''

''He is fine. He has some cuts and bruises and small concussion. They will keep him for forty eight hours just for the observation. He is in the room 306.''

''Ok. I'll go and find him.''

She got into the room and found him asleep and surrounded by their friends and his parents.

''I got here as soon as FP called.''

Fangs got off the chair and gave her a hug.

''He is Ok. He will be fine. It's a strong and stubborn head.''

''Don't I know?"

She said hi to his parents and she felt Fangs poking her side. She turned toward him and he showed her with his eyes to look at the door. She turned and all of them turned after her. They were shocked to see Cheryl Blossom at the door with a basket and what looked like a red cape. She looked very nervous. FP got up from his chair and turned to her.

''Cheryl? What brings you here?''

''I have cupcakes Mr. Jones…In case some of you are hungry.''

He noticed how Cheryl was looking at Toni and saw the way other girl looked at her. FP gave Toni a look _Really? Her? Out of all the girls in the world…Cheryl Bloody Blossom_. She looked frightened and like she doesn't belong there.

''Come in Cheryl…''

She got into the room and placed her basket on the small table in the corner.

''There are cupcakes with chocolate, blueberries and some are with zucchini and cottage cheese.''

She took a seat on the armrest of Toni's chair. Some of the Seprents gave them a questioning look. FP wanted her to feel welcomed and ok. He realized that Cheryl was Toni's girl, Toni was a Serpent and that made Cheryl part of the family too. For as long as she doesn't cause problems, she will be family because of Toni. He loved that girl as his own and if Cheryl Blossom was her choice, he had to live with it.

''Sounds amazing. Who made them?''

''I did. Toni helped too. She was cutting things.''

''Wow!''

FP tried one with caution. He had no idea that Cheryl cooked and baked like professional cook or baker.

''Good job. It's amazing.''

She smiled and that made Toni smile too.

''Thank you.''

All of the sudden everyone in the room was hungry. After FP survived the cupcake and had two more, they got to the basket and tried them. Cheryl took a seat on Toni's armrest and watched them eat quietly. Fangs was watching the girls and he was under impression that his friend was very smitten by the Blossom girl and that Cheryl also had a thing for his friend. She was here, with the Serpents, who are not big fans of her or the family, and she got cupcakes…. She was here for Toni. Jughead was surprised to see Cheryl in the room and even more surprised to see the food she got them.

''Cheryl….''

''Jughead.''

Betty came few moments later. Jug seemed happy to see her.

''Josie dropped me off. How is he?''

''He will be ok.''

Doctor came and told them that they must leave and let Sweet Pea rest. Only his parents were allowed to stay in the room. Others were asked to go to the waiting room. Cheryl picked up her things and moved to the waiting room with Toni. They took a seat in the corner, far from the crowd.

''Are you ok TT?''

''I'm fine. It's not the first time some of them ends up with stiches or in the hospital.''

''What happened?''

''He was beaten up by the rival gang. You remember the guys from the race?''

There was small smirk when she remembered the race. She remembered how she was checking out Toni and Toni was checking her out too.

''Yes, I remember.''

''They did it to him. He was outnumbered. Jug, Fangs and the rest came too late. They also got into the fight, but they were late to help Sweet Pea.''

''Now that you mentioned the race…''

''Yes?''

''I couldn't get my eyes off you.''

''You were checking me out Blossom?''

''Yes, I was.''

''I must say the same for you.''

''I know… I am…what did you call me this morning? Oh, yes… Sensational…''

''You are… BUT if you are to be believed, I am out of this world.''

Cheryl smiled at her and pushed strand of Toni's hair behind her ear.

''You are really out of this world…You are amazing. Thank you.''

''For what?''

''For being the person you are and being in my life.''

Toni believed that was the biggest compliment she ever got. And she liked the feeling of being someone important to Cheryl.


	7. Chapter 7

Since Sweet Pea was in the hospital, Toni was covering his shifts at the Wyrm too. She had so much work since most of the Serpents were at the hospital or chasing after Ghoulies to get their revenge. She was at the bar till nine thirty, and after that she would go home or to the hospital, just to see Sweets. She was so tired and she felt bad for not having time for Cheryl. She offered few times to come and see her at work, but Toni didn't want to drag her to the South side. She was not sure how would that end. Many people didn't know they were… together, and she didn't want to put Cheryl into bad position. Everyone knew who Cheryl Blossom was. Fangs came to her at the Wyrm and took a seat at the bar.

''What do you want?''

''Where is the little red riding hood? I haven't seen her since the hospital.''

They will never let go of the cape and the basket. In a way, it was cute they picked that nickname for her. She did look like little red riding hood.

''Neither have I. I am working double shifts and going to the hospital. I didn't really have time for anything else.''

''And she is something that could potentially take your time?''

''Fangs, cut the crap and ask what you have?''

''You and the Blossom girl are…?''

''Together…but nothing too official… We are seeing echother, it's exclusive and we will see where it takes us.''

''So, she is sort of your girlfriend.''

''In a way.''

''Ok. Why don't you bring her tonight?''

''To the party? Here?''

''Yes…''

''Are you crazy?''

''No, it's a chance for us to get to know her and maybe see just bits of what you see in her.''

''Blossom in the Wyrm? We must be crazy.''

''No one will touch her. She is your girl and they will respect that.''

''My girl… Sounds so weird.''

''Sorry, but it's the fact.''

''Ok, I'll see with her.''

Cheryl didn't see much of Toni. She was either working or being at the hospital with Fangs. On Saturday afternoon Toni called her and told her that they were making small party for Fang's birthday and that she was invited if she wanted to come. She was surprised by the invitation, but she said yes. It sounded that it was important to Toni for her to show up. She as not really into it, but for Toni she would go there and do whatever made that girl happy. Whyte Wyrm was important to Toni, she worked there, Serpents were gathering there, and she will be there too.

''What should I get him for birthday? I don't know what he likes…''

''Hm.. I will have to think about it.''

''Ok, think and give me a call…soon…so I have time to get it.''

''Ok. I must go. See you tonight.''

Cheryl got ready and picked up her keys. She will go to the mall and try to figure out by herself what to get Fangs. She found nice plaid shirt and perfume that reminded her on something she smelled on him. Out of the all the Serpent boys in their school, she had to give it to Fangs that he was the hottest one and the one who took most care of himself. Cheryl loved neat boys. But, that was not important thing now. She had perfect present for him and now it was time for some other things. She wanted to get something for tonight, but instead of going to the regular store, she ended up in Victoria's Secret store. After last night, she was really inspired for this sort of shopping. She got home with few items and she was deliberating what to put on tonight. Gabi, the girl who was working for them, entered the room with clean and ironed dresses.

''Miss Cheryl, can I ask for your permission to get out earlier today?''

''Sure.''

''It's my friends birthday party at the Wyrm.''

''Fangs?''

Gabi was surprised by Cheryl's comment.

''Not him, FP, but Fangs is also celebrating.''

''I didn't know it was FP's birthday too.''

''Yes, it is. How do you know Fangs?''

''We go to school together and he is friends with my….with Toni…''

''Toni? Toni Topaz?''

''Yes…''

''You know her too?''

''Yes, I do.''

Before they could talk any further, Chery's phone was ringing. It was Toni.

''Hey you…''

''Hey, sorry. I was helping them clean the bar and put the decorations on.''

''It's ok. How are things going there?''

''It will be amazing. Jug got green, black and white balloons, Sweet Pea made birthday banners. It's going to be lit.''

''When should I get there?''

''Eight?''

''Ok. I got him a present.''

''You did?''

''Yes, shirt and perfume.''

''He will love you very much. But you didn't have to.''

''I know, I wanted to. He is someone important to you.''

''Thank you.''

''TT, what do you plan after the party?''

''To sleep. Why?''

''Could I stay with you tonight?''

There was a small smile on Toni's face. She was very tired and all, but she was also very excited to spend another night with Cheryl, even just sleeping.

''Sure… Pack a bag.''

''I got something for you too.''

''You didn't have too.''

''I know, but I wanted to.''

''Ok, I have to go… FP is calling me. See you tonight.''

''See you TT.''

She got to the kitchen and started making cake. She had no idea what could she get for FP and cake was the best thing she could think of. She made chocolate cake and on top of it with different colored whipped cream she made Serpent logo. She placed the cake to the fridge to cool off and went upstairs to shower and change. She put on short baby pink plaid skirt, over knees boots and black corset. She laced it and over it she put on her black leather jacket. She checked herself one more time in the mirror and she left. It was time to go. She picked up presents and her overnight bag and headed for the car. It was almost eight thirty when she left the house.

Toni was nervous about Cheryl's arrival. She was late and Toni feared something might have happened to her, but on the other hand, she knew Cheryl would never come to a party on time. She had to be fashionable late. She didn't expect to see Alice Cooper at the Wyrm. She was here to keep an eye on Betty and she was dressed in short leather skirt, transparent shirt and her Serpent jacket, but Betty looked like mom getting ready for the PTA meeting. Toni found it funny how she could never fit with the Serpents. Wyrm was loud. She was looking at her watch all the time.

''Waiting for someone?''

''FP, you scared me.''

''I didn't want to.''

''It's ok…''

''So, are you waiting for someone? Let's say, little red riding hood?''

Toni had to laugh at that. Ok, that nickname now is stuck.

''Ok, outfit was ridiculous. Especially with that basket… But she was so cute…and nervous…''

''So, what are you in the story? Grandma or big bad wolf?''

''I am…I'm not sure… I don't think there is character to describe me. Especially since she is mixture of a wolf and little red riding hood.''

''Be careful.''

''You know that caution is out of the window when you like someone.''

''Just take care and be careful…as much as it is possible.''

''I will.''

People were talking, music was playing and then the door opened and Cheryl walked in. All eyes were on her. Many people believed that hell would freeze over before a Blossom steps here again. Toni could see she was nervous, but all of the sudden her posture changed and she walked toward the bar like she owns the joint. Toni was proud of her. She didn't notice anyone, but the girl by the bar. Fangs smiled.

''Damn Blossom… She looks hot.''

Toni jabbed him at the ribs and he smiled at her. After seeing that smile, she was feeling better. Cheryl felt safe. She had someone in her corner. She got to the bar where Toni was with her friends and that was successful start of the evening.

''Happy birthday Fangs. This is for you.''

''Thank you Cheryl.''

She turned to FP.

''I am sorry Mr. Jones, but I learned for your birthday too late. This is for you. ''

She gave him the box and moved to stand by Toni's barstool. She put her arm on Toni's shoulder and Toni put hers around Cheryl's waist. Curiosity got the best of many of them. People gathered around him and waited. He opened the box and found the cake. There was a small smile on his face. He had issues with the Blossoms, but he had to give it to the girl. She was alone, in the Wyrm, she made an effort to bring food to them to the hospital, she got him a cake, she walked into this bar knowing how many people holds the grudge against her and still she walked in like she is the leader of the Serpents, not him.

''You baked it yourself?''

''Yes, Mr. Jones. It's chocolate, bottom crust is made out of cocoa and there are some cherries in too.''

''Of course there are.''

''Oh, I forgot…''

She opened her bag and got him two snake shaped candles for the cake.

''In case you want to blow your candles. It doesn't give away the age.''

''Hahaha… I like it. Thank you Cheryl.''

''You are welcome.''

He gave Toni some sort of nod of approval. So far, Cheryl did well.

Now it was Fang's turn to open his gift. He got it out of the bag and it was perfectly wrapped. He loved the shirt and went crazy after he saw the perfume. He just realized what he got after he looked at the lables. Cheryl got him a very expensive gift.

''Thank you Cheryl. It's amazing.''

''You are welcome.''

Toni got off her chair and went into the bar. She came few seconds later with a bottle of cherry Cola and straw.

''Thank you TT, you read my mind.''

''Take my seat, I have to work the bar.''

''Ok.''

Veronica and Archie came to her to say hi. Veronica loved what she did for FP.

''Cake is such a cool idea.''

''Thanks.''

Archie was surprised.

''You really bake?''

''I do…''

''Hm... I would have never.''

''Oh, Andrews, I do a lot of things you could never imagine.''

Veronica burst into laughter and Cheryl was confused.

''What's wrong?''

''Your tone…''

''Ok, you are crazy V, you completely lost it.''

Veronica came close to Cheryl and whispered.

''So did you Blossom.''

There was a moment of confusion and then it hit her.

''Lodge, outside!''

She took Veronica's hand and led her out of the bar. Betty followed them and Toni realized where that would go. She had small smile on her face. That would be fun conversation and she wished she could be there. Then she realized she better be there. She got out of the bar and came to FP.

''I have to go outside.''

''For Cheryl's safety?''

''Noooo, this time is for Betty and Veronica. If they are talking about what I think might be the topic, heads will roll…''

It took just few seconds for him to get it.

''Really? You dog!''

''Not the time….''

She turned and walked very fast to the door. Alice stood by FP and gave him a very curious look.

''Cheryl and that girl?''

''Her name is Toni and she is a good kid.''

''But there is something between them?''

FP didn't say anything.

''Penelope is going to die!''

''That is always a possibility.''

Toni got out as fast as she could and she found three girls talking.

''What was that all about this morning and now with that comment?''

''I know.''

''What do you know Veronica? I am sick and tired of people playing games.''

''I am not playing games. I am just teasing you.''

''What do you know?''

''That there was just one virgin at the table this morning. Don't even dare to lie.''

Cheryl went even more pail and Betty was confused.

''But she said last night that she…''

''That was last night Betty, this morning…not so much.''

''OH MY GOD!''

Toni apparently came a bit too late. She saw that face Cheryl made. She looked scared for some reason. Betty's realization was a bit too loud for Toni's taste. She carefully approached them.

''Hey, what's happening? Are you ok?''

''It's nothing special. I teased her about last night.''

''Veronica…''

Cheryl didn't see why Toni was not angry. Someone knew they had sex. Betty was still fascinated by the fact that Cheryl's cherry was popped by non-other than a Serpent…who is a girl.

''Not in a million years. I would never imagine this happening?''

Veronica was surprised of how her friend Betty was naïve.

''Really? I knew it from the moment in the hallway when South side students were moved to our school. There was some sick chemistry…and that altercation…Wow, that was hot!''

Both Cheryl and Toni blushed at that comment.

''Actually V, you missed the moment…like two weeks or something like that. There was spark before school confrontation.''

Toni smirked at Cheryl. She didn't really expect the girl to share.

''Oh, and what was that?''

''The race…''

''Race?''

''When Archie screwed up…''

''And her infamous ''Not today Cha Cha!'' That was the moment I really felt sparks and that this one is really something.''

''And here we are now…''

''Yes…Here we are…You are at the Wyrm….''

Girls looked at one another and smiled. They were playing the film of how they got together in their heads and just had that stupid happy stare. And Betty had to ruin it. She tried to make a joke, but it didn't land…as usual.

''Jughed will not believe when I tell him.''

''And why should he know?''

''It's huge thing, don't you think?''

''I don't remember being informed when your situation with the V card occurred…or was my note lost in the poste or some spam or junk folder?''

'' But our was expected, yours not so much.''

''Why? Because people don't sleep with someone who they go out with? You knew we went out, you saw us together at school, why such a surprise? You know, some people can have normal relationship without causing drama and making fuss about everything. And if Veronica wasn't too curious, none of you would have known… Do you know why?''

Veronica and Betty just shook their heads.

''Because it is something personal, intimate and special…only between two of us. I don't feel need to make my private things private. I don't want to know about what happens in your bedrooms and I would have enough decency not to ask or try to find out, because it's something between you and people you are with. What we do or do not do is out thing.''

Veronica didn't really buy it.

''Since when are you such a prude?''

''I am not. I just think that sometimes you don't know where your boundaries are.''

''Look who is talking?!''

''You should open up a bit to people Cheryl. Friends talk about things like that… I can tell you anything you want to know about me. It's normal to gossip about things like that. And it's ok to tell. Friends have inside jokes, tease one another, but no one from the outside is allowed to do that.''

Toni noticed that Cheryl is not comfortable.

''Can we have a moment?''

She took Cheryl to the small wall near the place they were standing with the girls.

''What is really bothering you?''

''You are ok with them knowing?''

''We didn't do anything wrong or bad… Do you have regrets?''

''No! Not one…''

''Than, what is it?''

''I don't like to share my personal staff with others. I know Veronica, she will have million questions and Betty will make some stupid comment. I don't want them to ruin our moment.''

''You then give them what makes you feel comfortable. And no one can ruin anything. Nothing they could say would make me change my mind about you or what happened. It was an amazing night. And I am not talking about sex. I am talking about being with you…being close to you.''

She kissed Cheryl and noticed with the corner of her eye that Betty and Veronica were watching. Veronica made them small heart with her fingers and Betty just stared at them.

''I have to go back to the Wyrm. You will be ok. Just don't tell more than you are comfortable with. And put up with few moments of teasing. Give it to Veronica. She will know when to stop.''

''Ok, fine…''

Toni signaled the girls to come. Cheryl took Toni's hand again and smiled at her. She was not ready to talk about their personal things, but with Toni by her side she could do it.

''What do you want to know?''

Veronica was very happy she finally could ask things.

''How?''

''That is a very complicated question that could be answered in many, many ways….or demonstrated.''

Toni just shook her head. Offcourse Cheryl would take a chance to shove it to Veronica in a way. She was right. Question was pretty open…

''I meant who initiated it?''

Toni answered that one.

''She did…''

Betty and Veronica were surprised.

''No! It's not true. It's your fault!''

''How was it my fault? You were the one who...''

''Hm… Kiss with Kevin and whiskey…? You got me drunk and then you had a very steamy make out session with my friend…''

''You had all together two drinks… and I remember one more make out session…that I DIDN'T initiate.''

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at Toni.

''Doesn't matter… It's your fault…''

''Ok… If you say so… but we know what really happened…and who did what…''

Veronica decided to end this discussion. She had to know more.

''Ok, so Cheryl initiated, but it's Toni's fault…''

Toni and Cheryl both rolled their eyes at that stupid, but very two of them conclusion.

''I am leaving you now….''

She kissed Cheryl and went back to the bar. None of the girls missed smiles on the other girls' faces. When Toni was fan enough, Cheryl spoke.

''You are staring at her butt Veronica.''

''She has a good but and I am just admiring… Window shopping if you will.''

Betty was next with questions.

''How did it feel?''

''Like things are finally at their place. Like I am where I should be. It was far from perfect, but I wouldn't change it for anything.''

''But she is a girl… How did that happen?''

''Oh, cousin Betty, IT happened when I was thirteen. I knew I liked girls long time ago. Toni is just a consequence of me not being able to fight it anymore. She sort off broke down all of my walls.''

Veronica smiled.

''Are you happy?''

There were tears in her eyes.

''So much that it scares me.''

''What scares you?''

''That it will change… That my mom would do something to hurt her, me, us… That Toni would find someone less damaged…but basically we are both damaged…She just hides it better.''

''Do you love her?''

''I could… I could soon…''

They talked for some more time and then again Toni joined them. She was glad to see that Cheryl was ok and very opened for PDA in front of the girl. They didn't make our or anything inappropriate. They just held hands and exchanged small peck on the lips or nose. Conversations ended when they noticed boys. They all turned to the bar door and saw Jughead standing there. He was possibly looking for Betty. He started walking to them along with Archie.

''What is going on?''

Before anyone could say anything, Cheryl spoke.

''Nothing that concerns you, unless you want to join the Vixens. But I doubt it…''

''No, no Vixens for me…''

''Little too late to say that Jugy ,since you are dating one and you had interest in the other. Now, leave and take Archie with you. NOW!''

Boys went faster than they came. Cheryl could have sworn that they almost run away from them.

''Wow, that was epic. I never saw them scared of someone like they are scared of you Blossom.''

''Oh, they should be Lodge.''

''Shall we go back in?''

''Sure Betty.''

They got back and separated. Girls went to their boyfriends and two of them went to the bar. Toni's chair was still free, so Cheryl took a seat. Cheryl talked to some of Toni's friends and she made an effort to be nice and polite. She even spoke to Sweet Pea.

''How are you feeling?''

''I am ok… I've had worse.''

''That is a typical answer for many things around here.''

He didn't like her comment.

''Toni says it a lot too. ''

''Well, we didn't have it easy.''

''I know. She told me…''

''Not many of us have privilege of a nice life.''

''I would like to meet a person who has that.''

He gave her a questioning look.

''Don't let yourself be fooled by the walls of the mansion. It hides much darker secrets that your trailer park. I am glad you are ok. See you around.''

She found Toni playing pool with the boys.

''How long do we have to be here?''

''Why?''

''Just asking…''

There was a smirk she waited to see. Cheryl was finally starting to relax.

''I missed you and we haven't really had a moment for ourselves.''

''We had few moments outside.''

''That doesn't count.''

''My, my… I turned you in a teenage boy…''

''I smell better.''

''That you do.''

''And I look better…''

''You do…''

''And you are way more into girls anyway.''

''That I am…''

She gave her friends a wave.

''We are leaving. See you Monday.''

They went to the bar for Toni to pick up her things and Cheryl to get hers too.

''We are leaving.''

Mrs. Cooper turned to Cheryl.

''If you need, we can give you a ride.''

''You don't have to. I have my car and I am staying at Toni's so, I don't need a ride. See you all.''

They went for the door and Alice just looked at FP.

''She is staying at Toni's? David Topaz is allowing that?''

''After so much loss and pain, he gave Toni so much freedom just not to tur out as his boys. And anyway, it's two girls. What sort of trouble they could get into?! They can enjoy their time together without thinking about any consequences.''

''I agree.''

They turned to the side where Jug and Betty were kissing, having the same thing on their mind. Will their kids have different path than they did. Alice hoped her girl would suffer less and make smarter choices in life.

Road to Toni's house was fun. Toni was on her bike and Cheryl was following her in the car. When they arrived, Toni helped Cheryl with the things from the back. Her bag vas big and heavy for just one night. She wanted to make some jokes about Blossom girl moving in, but she didn't. They got in and Toni locked the door. Cheryl took off her jacket and approached the other girl.

''Finally…''

And with that she kissed Toni.

''I missed you Topaz.''

''I missed you too Blossom.''

Toni led her to the bedroom.

''You make yourself comfortable. I have to take a shower.''

''Ok…''

She gave her a small peck on the lips and left the room. Cheryl opened the bag and got what she brought. She got Toni four of those big candles in a glass. They were all vanilla candles, so they would remind her of Cheryl when she was not with her. She lit the candles and just in time Toni came in. She was in some old t shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun.

''What is this?''

''These are candles…''

''Really?''

''Yes…''

''Was that the present for me?''

''Just one part.''

''And the other?''

Cheryl took off her shirt and let the skirt drop on the floor. Present for Toni was what she wore. It was lacy, deep cherry color and it was on her body.. On the side of the panties were two laces you could pull to take them off.

''Someone was busy today…''

''You could say so…''

''Is this the reason you were in the rush to get out of the Wyrm?''

''Oh, you have no idea…''

''I love it…''

''I see…''

All the talk ended there. Toni took her hand and took her to bed. She loved the surprise, but it would be a lie to say that her favorite state of Cheryl was not when she was naked in bed with her. It didn't take them long to end wrapped up in their own world of I miss yous, and still silent I love yous. They already knew they were in love, but they feared to say it out loud. Usually those three worlds and eight letters that early in the relationship push people way. After they had sex, Toni cuddled up to Cheryl and placed her head on her chest. Cheryl played with her hair and was deep in thoughts. She was debating should she ask Toni about something that was bugging her or just let it go.

''TT… Why did you lie?''

''What about?''

''Your hookups. When we talked by the river, you said it' not you. You don't do it. And then you told me it happened.''

''Oh, you picked that up…''

''It was sort of hard to forget.''

''I didn't want to leave bad impression. I am not player. I was in such pain. That was not me. That was a lot of anger mixed with all sorts of drinks.''

''Is there something else you were not really honest about?''

''No, I think that's it.''

''I don't want you to think you have to impress me. I am already impressed by what I see and what I get.''

''Thank you…''

Cheryl kissed her and started getting out of the bed.

''Where are you going?''

''Shower, lenses, brushing my teeth and then blowing the candles….''

She picked up her bag and went to the door.

''Do you need company for the shower?''

''Hm… Who is offering?''

Toni threw small pillow at her.

''Just kidding… Come on lover…''

Toni jumped out of the bed and they went together to the bathroom. Toni was really enjoying having Cheryl with her. She really missed her. She stood behind Cheryl and just put her arms around the girl's waist. She kissed her back and nuzzled into that spot. Cheryl got goosebumps from that. They were brushing their teeth wrapped in the towels, with no makeup and messy hairdo made with pencils, but she believed Cheryl was absolutely sensational and stunning…and she was hers...


	8. Chapter 8

Toni woke up around ten and just lied there in silence. Toni was glad she woke up again next to Cheryl. She positioned herself behind the girl and put her arm around her waist. She kissed her back and neck and that was the way to wake her up.

''Mmmm, I could get used to waking up like that.''

''Me too..''

Cheryl turned to face her.

''Good morning babe.''

She had no idea where that came from, but after few seconds she didn't care. There was huge smile on Toni's lips and she knew she didn't do anything wrong.

''Good morning to you too…babe.''

Toni kissed her and Cheryl settled on her chest. Toni was playing with her hair and they enjoyed the silence they had. Just two of them. Toni didn't want to move from that bed, just so she could be close to Cheryl and they could make up those two days they didn't see one another. As it usually is, her plan to enjoy the day with her girl fell apart in a moment she heard familiar noise.

''Topaz, get your ass out of the bed!''

Cheryl looked at Toni in horror. They will get in the room and see them naked in bed. Before it happened, Toni shouted.

''Wait for me in the living room, I will be there in a minute.''

She got out of bed and put on her panties and shirt she sleeps in.

''I'll go and handle the boys. You can join whenever you want.''

''Ok. Be there in a second.''

They kissed and Toni left the room. She found Fangs and Sweet Pea setting the table and getting the food out of bags. They got burgers and drinks from Pop's and Toni's favorite pie from a bakery near the trailer park.

''Good morning princess.''

''Good morning idiots.''

''Harsh…''

''You woke me up.''

''You are usually up at this time.''

''Well there are sometimes…unusual circumstances.''

Fangs realized what she was talking about.

''And that must be Cheryl sneaking out of you room.''

She wanted to take a shower and put on some normal clothes and makeup before joining them. Now they saw her in Toni's tights and shirt with her hair up in a messy bun and glasses. She was surprised to see them in their PJ's sitting on Toni's floor. At first she believed she was drunk or something.

''We have burger for you and cherry cola.''

''Thanks…''

She took a seat beside Toni on the sofa and took her food.

''Thank you for the food.''

''You are welcome.''

They ate and talked about the party. Fangs thanked Cheryl again and gave her the compliments on the cake. FP gave them to try. All of the Serpents ate her cake and said it was good. Toni was beaming with pride. Her girlfriend was slowly warming hears of her fellow Serpents. Cheryl and Fangs were talking about Homecoming and Sweet Pea was helping Toni in the kitchen with dirty plates and wrappers from their food. He would cast a look at his friend and Cheryl and he was surprised how different Cheryl was here than at school. She was completely new person and he sort of liked this laid back version of her. He even found her nice.

''Are you ok Sweets?''

''I am… It's just…''

''What?''

''You really like her?''

''I do. I think I might be falling in love with her.''

''Oh, it's that serious?''

''It is…''

''And what about her?''

''I don't know. She is not really someone who opens up easily and likes to talk about feelings.''

During their conversation in the kitchen, Sweet Pea's phone rung. It was Jughead. He told them that FP and some older Serpents are organizing barbecue by the river in two hours and he told them to come with Toni. It was one of the last gatherings in the open because it was already October and they were using last days of sun.

''It was Jug. Serpents are making barbecue by the river. Jug told us to be there in two hours.''

Cheryl felt a bit sad. She hoped it would be her day with Toni, and now she had to go home because Toni had that Serpent thing.

''I'll go and change so you can head out.''

''No, don't go. You can come with me.''

''To the barbecue?''

''Yes. Why not?''

''Because it's your Serpent gathering. Is Betty coming or any other non Serpent?''

''I don't know…''

''I better go.''

She went to the bedroom and started changing. Toni sent the boys away and went after Cheryl.

''Please, come with me…''

''Toni… it's ok… I know you have your gang things and I am ok with it.''

''I want you to come.''

''Are you sure that the others would be ok with it?''

''I don't care. Betty will come, so why wouldn't you?''

She smiled at Toni. She loved how much she tried to include her into everyday life.

''But you will have to give me something to wear.''

''My closet is your closet.''

''I might keep the tights, but put on something else instead of this shirt.''

''Ok…''

''And will need shoes. My boots are not for forest.''

''We are the same size… You will find something.''

Toni put on her jeans, plaid shirt around her waist and black top. Cheryl picked black top and Toni's flat Dr. Martin's. She was too lazy to put on her lenses, so she kept the glasses, but just let her hair down. When they got ready, Toni put on her Serpent jacket and Cheryl put on her jacket. They looked good together.

''Babe, we will have to ride my bike.''

''Oh, God… Ok…''

''Don't be scared, it will be ok.''

Toni found her spare helmet and Cheryl put it on. They rode to the river and after the initial fear disappeared, Cheryl started enjoying the ride.

''This is fun babe…''

''I told you…''

''You know me better than I know myself sometimes.''

They got off the bike and saw the crowd by the river. It looked nice. There were around seventy people and everyone was doing something. Some men were playing football; some were lying on the grass soaking the las days with sun and some were sitting in small groups talking politics and stuff. Women were preparing food for the barbecue and there was a part with blankets over the grass. Some older members, who were coming by car, were in charge of bringing blankets and all big things. Toni took her there and they found nice blanket in the shade. They could also lean on the tree. Cheryl preferred to sit in the shade. She loved it more than sun. Cheryl leaned on the tree and Toni sat between her legs. She leaned on the girl and they held hands. Now, it was clear to everyone that Toni and the Blossom girl were an item. Toni took a nap cuddled up to Cheryl and the other girl just observed people around her. It was not her scene. It was far from Cheryl's comfort zone. She was surrounded by too many Serpents and too many people looked at her with some sort of grudge. Fangs took a seat beside her and Toni and started a conversation with her.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, I am…''

''You don't look very comfortable…''

''It's ok. I don't want to wake her up.''

''I was not talking about that. I meant not comfortable to be here with all these people.''

''I am not, but it's important to her, so I am here.''

''Yes, you are. As you were last night too. You didn't come for me or make that cake for FP. You did it all for Toni. She is the main focus, as you are to her.''

''That sounds sick and very codependent.''

''You are not, sick or codependent. You just care about each other and try to somehow find fine line between your lives before the relationship. You knew who she was and who were her friends before. You had issues with some of us, but you stand here for the girl you…are dating. And tomorrow, Toni will stand by you on some big things for your family and friends, feeling equally lost as you are here.''

He was right. Cheryl smiled at that comment about her being lost. She was very much out of her comfort zone here and like she took the wrong turn.

''It's true. I am lost here and I feel like I don't belong, but I am here because she wants me to.''

''Thank you for that. If she came without you, we wouldn't have heard the end of the story how it was supposed to be your day and she failed you.''

He made Cheryl smile.

''She could never. She is amazing. Sometimes I think she is one of the best things that happened to me.''

Fangs was happy someone saw his friend in that way.

''She is tiny, but pretty powerful person.''

Cheryl looked at her lap where Toni was taking a nap and smiled. She was so small, but her presence was huge.

''I never imagined someone could mean to me that much.''

What none of them knew was the fact that Toni was awake for the most part of their conversation. She was glad to hear all that Cheryl said about her and she wanted to jump and kiss the girl silly, but she knew it was not time and place for that. In the first place, Cheryl said all these things because she was sure Toni was not awake. When Toni ''woke up'' it was time for them to eat. She and Cheryl shared their meal on the same blanket they were few moments ago. Many of Toni's friends didn't really understand her fascination with the Blossom girl, but respected their relationship. Serpents were very loyal to their friends and they respected their choices, especially when it came to partners. FP watched them eat with Fangs, Sweet Pea, Jug and Betty and wondered if two girls would soon join the gang for their significate others. Day with the Serpents ended and it was time for Cheryl to go home. She dreaded that moment. She might see her mother, before she locks herself in her room. Or maybe she could see her mother with some new men of the hour. She didn't want to go home. She really just wanted to stay with Toni. Toni parked her bike and it was time for Cheryl to get into her car.

''I really don't want to go home…''

''I don't want you to go either.''

''At least we had some time for us and we have tomorrow…''

''Cheryl, how will we handle school?''

''Like we are…''

''And that is?''

''Two bitches in charge.''

They kissed and it was time to leave. When Cheryl got home, she saw the light in the living room. Her mother was there. She got in and saw her mother drinking tea by the fireplace.

''Hello, mother.''

''Cheryl…''

''I see you are back…''

''And I see you started following your deviant path.''

''Oh, momzy… Considering whose offspring I am, any path I might follow is deviant. I could be a whore? A murder? Drug dealer? Picking the path where I date a girl is not that bad as the other options.''

''Watch it Cheryl…''

'' Good night mother.''

Homecoming dance was finally here. Cheryl was very excited to see Toni's dress and very proud of her suit. Not many people knew it was Armani and no one had to know…but Veronica who would guess. She had tight pants, perfect white shirt with cufflinks that belonged to nana Blossom. Silk belt around her waist, untied bowtie and jacket. She even for this occasion got out her favorite black Manolo's and her hair was down and her eye makeup was a bit darker than usual, but signature red lipstick was there. She was perfect and she loved it. The rest of the girls were getting ready at Veronica's and Cheryl would be there around seven to pick up Toni with the rest of the guys picking up their dates. She had perfect corsage for her girl and she couldn't wait to give it to her and just have amazing night with her. After Homecoming, few of them were going to the Lodges cabin in the woods. Her suitcase was ready and already in the car. She checked herself in the mirror for the last time and left the room. Her mother was downstairs getting ready to receive some of her ''friends''.

''For the name of God, what on Earth is that?''

''It is my Homecoming outfit.''

''A man's suit? You couldn't be more subtle?''

''What is wrong with it?''

''You look ridiculous!''

''I look hot mom… See you on Sunday.''

She met with the boys in the lobby. They got upstairs together. Hiram and Hermione waited for them with a camera ready for pictures before the party. Cheryl posed with Archie, Reggie and Jug and it was fun. When they were done with pictures, Hermione went for the girls. First was Veronica. She was in a beautiful long purple dress. Her hair was up and her signature pearls were there too. Archie put corsage on her hand and Hermione took a picture. After that, Jug took a picture of Veronica, Archie and her parents. After Veronica, Josie came. She had yellow long flowy dress and her corsage was yellow rose with baby breath. Reggie and her didn't really make an impression of a good match, but it didn't matter now. After her came Betty in a pink dress. Her corsage was pink rose with baby breath. Last was Toni. She had long black sequenced dress. Her hair was not pink, but strawberry honey blond. Her hair was in a very elaborate bun and she looked like she was a real posh northsider. Her dress had big slit and Cheryl could see the shoes they got together. She washed out all the pink color from her hair and she looked different, but somehow still like Toni. Cheryl was sure that she had corset under the dress, because her waist was tiny and perfect. Her corsage was white lily with small pink roses. Cheryl put it on her hand and whispered.

''Looking amazing babe…''

''So do you…''

Hiram took a picture of them and after that took a picture of all the couples.

''Cheryl and Toni, I am amazed that there was not any young man to accompany you and you had to go alone.''

''Mr. Lodge, we are not going alone. We are each other's dates.''

''Yes, that's what I'm saying. No one asked you?''

Cheryl realized it's time to set the record straight (oh, God how far from truth that is).

''Mr. Lodge I don't think anyone would dare to ask my GRLFRIEND to the prom. They know they would not see another day if they dared to do so.''

''Your girlfriend?''

Toni took her hand and beamed with pride.

''Yes, I am dating Cheryl.''

''Didn't see that coming. I apologize.''

Andre took the bags of the girls downstairs and helped place them in the cars. Girls settled into Cheryl's car and Toni took her hand.

''Babe, are you ok?''

''Why didn't it occurred to him that we might be together?''

''I don't know. It's ok not to expect it. From a point of view of someone who doesn't know, his question was legit.''

''Change of subject…. You look amazing TT…''

''Thank you… And you, you look so hot right now….''

''Tell me something I don't know…''

''Hm… I can't wait to get to that cabin and lock you up in the room and have my way with you…''

''We'll see Toni, we'll see...''

Cheryl kissed her and they made out in the car for a few minutes.

''We better get going.''

Homecoming was fun. Kevin and Betty really did a good job. An hour after they arrived, there was a vote for homecoming king and queen. They all voted and Veronica took their votes to the box. Cheryl was having so much fun and she was so proud of Toni and how amazing she looked. Some of the teachers and kids from school took pictures with her. She danced with Cheryl, their friends and even some of the kids she didn't know. She was a hit out of her usual Serpent clothing and pink hair. Cheryl loved her either way, but she couldn't deny that her girlfriend was hot as hell. Someone spiked the punch and Kevin was a bit drunk. That situation brought one of the best moments of the Homecoming. He was doing karaoke. He overheard some of the teachers not being very happy about Cheryl and Toni as a couple and saying that kids like that corrupt the good kids. So, Kevin, in all of his drunk glory, climbed to the stage and took the microphone.

''Now it's time to open up the next chapter of the evening. It's the karaoke part. I dedicate this song to the only woman who could turn me straight…but won't… Hit me!''

Song that he picked was _I kissed the girl_ and that made Cheryl and Toni laugh so hard.

''Wow! That's hell of the coming out!''

''And praise for you Topaz!''

''You don't agree with him?''

''I don't think you would be happy if something turned me straight.''

''You do have a point.''

''I know…''

Veronica came to dance with them and they supported Kevin. After Kevin, it was Josie's turn to sing and she was amazing. Kevin was down with the girls cheering Josie. After Josie, some other students were singing and it was very nice. Songs were very good for dancing and some of the students had incredible voices. Around eleven was the time to crown the Homecoming royalty. Kevin and Bettie were on the stage. Betty would reed who is the king and Kevin would crown the queen. Betty opened the envelope and read the name. It was Peter Crawford. He was a water polo player and a pretty hot guy, but a dushe. He climbed to the stage and Betty put the crown on his head.

''And now it's time to find out who is Queen of this Homecoming….''

He opened the envelope… and read the name.

''Ah, aside from being the queen of the buskers…as SOME would say…''

Cheryl and Toni couldn't believe…

''… she is the queen of this Homecoming…and my personal queen…Toni Topaz.''

Toni was in shock. She couldn't believe she was a Homecoming queen. Before she knew what was happening, Kevin was pulling her up to the stage and putting the crown and ribbon on her. She was a fricking Homecoming queen. It was time for the dance of king and queen. Toni didn't really feel comfortable dancing with Peter. He was one of the boys making bad jokes about her being a Serpent and now she had to dance with him.

Veronica came to Cheryl.

''What did you do?''

''Nothing… Why?''

''How did she win?''

''I don't know… People voted for her?''

''You didn't mess with the votes?''

''You insult me and insult Toni.''

She noticed that her girlfriend was not comfortable dancing with Peter. She came to them and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Do you mind if I cut in?''

He did, but he moved when he saw the looks he gave him. Toni was much happier now.

''This is so unreal…''

''Why? You look perfect.''

''To you…''

''To everyone.. You look amazing baby.''

''Thank you…''

''Congrats on the win.''

''Thank you baby…''

And that was the first time they kissed in front of everyone. No more hiding, no more ''close friends'' stories. Now everyone knew that they were together. Cheryl heard so many stupid things about them, that this was the best solution. Now everyone knows that Toni is hers.

''So…tonight I am having sex with a royalty?''

''Oh, baby… You had sex with royalty all along.'''

''Do pray tell…''

''I am Serpent by blood. My grandfather's family belongs to the line of settlers…that many tried to chase away and kill...''

''Baby, you can say Blossoms, I got used to it.''

''Oh, my God… Our relationship sounds so cliché. Two different worlds, two different parts of the city, rich spoiled girl and a gang member… We really set ourselves for some fight and crap.''

''Maybe others see us like that, but I don't. I see two people who are equally screwed up and who found shelter and safety in one another.''

''Cheryl, I…''

She couldn't say it. She was not ready. She really wanted to tell the other girl that she loved her and how much she did. She felt so connected to her and so close to her. She knew they were just sixteen and seventeen, but she knew there was something more between them. Cheryl was right. They were not cliché. Cheryl kissed her again and smiled….

''Me too… Me too.''

So there it was… Somehow not yet in the open, but known… They knew that the other one loved them, and they maybe couldn't say it, but it was known.

Soon it was time to leave. Cheryl and Toni got into her car and she turned on the navigation so they could find the cottage. They had about two hours' drive.

''Baby, put your jacket on. You will be cold.''

''I'll be fine…''

Cheryl took her jacket off and gave it to the girl.

''Thank you baby. You are such a gentlewoman tonight.''

''Just tonight?''

''Always.''

They shared a short peck and it was time to leave.

''Let's get this show on the road.''

Toni turned on the music and they started their journey to the cottage. They had so much fun during the ride. Toni was so pumped after she won the prom queen that she made jokes entire ride and took so many selfies with her crown and Cheryl. Her social media was full of comments and their pictures. She really loved how that evening turned out…so far. They arrived last to the cottage. Cheryl took their bags. Toni wanted to help, but she said no.

''Baby, let me deal with this.''

''Ok… If you insist.''

House was huge. Toni would never call it a cottage. Sometimes Cheryl forgot how for Toni this world was something unknown and how some simple words could be twisted. That cottage had eight bedrooms, two floors and it was really huge.

''In this world, small cottage has a different meaning than in mine.''

Cheryl just nodded.

''Sad part is that this is small cottage…''

''You and V really live in the sad word babe.''

''You have no idea how right you are.''

They entered and Archi saw them first. He took their bags from Cheryl.

''I'll help you to your room.''

''Ok…''

He took them around the corner to a huge bedroom. It looked like it was Hiram's and Hermione's room. Toni loved it. It had huge black leather bed and huge bathroom. It was a bit isolated from the rest of the ground floor.

''V said some of the rooms upstairs are not furnished yet. This was the only room left.''

Cheryl turned to him.

''In other words, two of you can't find it in yourselves to do the nasty in her patent's bed?''

''See you later girls.''

Archie left and Cheryl locked the door after her. Toni gave her very couruous look.

''What is on your mind Blossom?''

''You…naked… in that bed, or…maybe that bathtub….''

''Oh, decisions…decisions…''

She approached her girlfriend and took off the crown. She put it on the shelf beside her and just smiled a very seductive smile.

''What will I do with you Blossom?''

''I think that is not the question?''

''And what is?''

''What will this particular Blossom do with you?''

''Oh…''

She stepped behind Toni and unzipped her dress.

''Tonight is the night for you to be treated like the queen that you are…''

Dress was on the floor and Cheryl was right. Under the dress, Toni had beautiful black corset, tiny lace panties and those killer heels they got together.

''I see someone was shopping with Veronica.''

''She insisted…But she has no idea what I got.''

''Good… If she knew we would not see the end of it.''

''That's why I asked Josie to help me dress. Her head is in the clouds. She doesn't have that Lodge dirty mind we all know and love…''

''I don't love it that much. Because of it, I have to talk about us.''

''You really hate to share…''

''I'm Cheryl Blossom, and I don't share…''

''Am I now free to tremble?''

Cheryl gave her a light but very seductive kiss.

''You may start any time.''

She took pins out of Toni's hair, patiently…one by one until it was finally free and falling down her back. She pushed on the one side of Toni's shoulders and started kissing her neck.

''You looked amazing tonight…perfect if you ask me… So radiant….sexy, confident… You blew me away from the moment I saw you…''

Toni turned to face the girl and started unbuttoning her shirt. She could see the top of something equally hot like she was in. Shirt was off and Toni saw perfect white push up bra with black lace ant its edges. As she took off her pants, Toni discovered more. She was in a matching set that also had a garter belt. She found it incredibly sexy, especially since she kept her heels on. There was something about Cheryl in high heels that drove Toni crazy. Toni believed that Chery's but looked even better when she was in heels. That is why, often heels were the last thing she would take off her girlfriend. Cheryl pushed her to bed and climbed on top of her.

''Now Miss Topaz, you are going to enjoy the fruits of your hard work. I can assure you that I am a fast learner and you were incredible teacher.''

She kept true to her word. She really gave her best to make Toni feel amazing and she was so proud of herself for providing all that pleasure for someone else. Like all the times Toni did for her. Now it was her turn to make Toni know how loved and wanted she is. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl beside her. She was feeling so happy and so fulfilled. Their arms and legs were tangled in a way you didn't know where one ended and other beguine. Smile on Toni's face said more than million words could. Cheryl's was the same. They were happy…finally at the good place in their lives.

''Toni…''

''Yes?''

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''For being you and for everything you gave me.''

''Then I must thank you for those same things…''

Toni rolled them so she was on top of Cheryl.

''And I must say you passed with the flying colors babe…''

''I'm glad I fulfiled the expectations.''

''Oh, you did more than that.''

They kissed and were about to have sex again when they heard lound banging on the door.

''Get your asses out of that room. We made Margaritas and some food.''

''We'll be there soon V.''

''You better… And you better….Never mind….''

Toni smiled at the girl under her.

''We better go there. We will continue where we left off.''

''You bet we will.''

Cheryl and Toni got changed. Cheryl was in Toni's tights and red shirt off one shoulder and Toni was in her plaid pants and black shirt. Cheryl took off her lenses, in case she gets too drunk…or horny and she forgets. Toni was always amazed how hot Cheryl was with glasses.

''Let's go and get them TT.''

''We will retire to our chambers once they are drunk.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

When they showed up, everyone gave them a knowing look. Toni found it cute that Cheryl felt embarrassed and blushed. Veronica sat in the chair with her drink and smirked at them.

''Nice of you to join us.''

''Oh, we had no intention of doing that, but someone banged at our door like savage.''

''Glad to see you anyway girls. Help yourself to drinks.''

''Thank you V.''

Toni took their drinks and took a seat beside Cheryl on the pillows close to the fireplace. Cheryl didn't really like to drink, but that night she sort of felt in a mood for a nice cocktail.

''I like it.''

''Yes, it's nice.''

Jug and Betty found some music and all of them were singing and dancing. Reggie got so drunk that he started saying some ridiculous things. He said he is scared of Veronica, because she has something demonic in her eyes. He said that Betty was boring and then he was staring at Cheryl.

''What? Why are you looking at me that way?''

''I just realized you have amazing legs… Damn, Blossom! That is a pair of killer legs.''

Toni was never a jealous type. She was glad someone agrees with her about Cheryl's legs.

''I agree.''

He pointed his glass toward Toni and smirked.

''You are smart one Topaz. You knew who to snatch.''

''That I did.''

''She has a temper, but I guess that can be sexy too.''

Toni winked at him, but didn't say anything. She was about to say something when Cheryl spoke.

''I swear to God if you say another word about the temper…''

''You will what?''

Cheryl just lifted her eyebrow.

''You wouldn't dare.''

''Want to test that theory?''

''Do you want?''

She got closer to Cheryl.

''I had every intention to return your favor. Are you sure that you want to test that theory of yours?''

Damn! Toni knew how to respond and make her eat her own words. She loved and hated the girl for that ability.

''Fine…''

''I knew it…''

''Stop gloating Topaz.''

Toni just took one more sip of her drink and continued watching her girlfriend squirm. She loved to tease her for so many things and sometimes Cheryl made it so easy. Weekend was amazing. During their ride home, Cheryl and Toni made so many planes for the week ahead of them. It was time for Cheryl to meet her grandparents and cousins. Toni was nervous and excited about it. It was not easy thing for their family, but she knew how much they loved her. They were ready to overlook the Blossom part if their grandchild was happy. Girls knew how to appreciate it. She left Toni in front of her trailer and went home. She had no idea what was waiting for her. As she entered the house, she saw her mother standing by the fireplace.

''God evening mother.''

''Good evening Cheryl….''

She entered the room and saw few more people sitting there. On the table were newspapers with her picture. She was kissing Toni at the dance.

''You leave me no other choice Cheryl. Your deviant way of living has got me worried and I must do something for you. You must get better.''

''Mother, what are you saying? What is going on?''

One of the women got up and came to Cheryl.

''It will all be ok. You are coming with us. We will take care of you and guide you back to the Lord's path.''

Two strong men grabbed her and took her to the car. She was screaming and kicking and last thing she saw was her mother smiling and waving at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning Toni waited for Cheryl in front of the school. She was nowhere to be seen and her phone was going to voicemail. She had no idea what was going on. She got some weird feeling last night when she didn't hear from Cheryl before falling asleep, but she didn't want to call and be clingy. They just spent the weekend together. Maybe she was taking a bath or already asleep. Now, it was different. She got to class and she hoped she will see Cheryl in French, but she didn't. Now, she was really worried. She found Veronica and told her she thinks something is going on.

''Veronica, have you heard from Cheryl?''

''No, why?''

''She is not at school and not answering her phone.''

''I have no idea what is going on.''

After school, Toni went to Chery's house and was met by very unpleasant Penelope Blossom who told her that Cheryl is in Switzerland at all girls boarding school and that she is just a distant past and mistake her daughter made. Toni didn't really believe her. She knew Cheryl would not leave just like that. She knew something was up.

Cheryl woke up in an unfamiliar place and then remembered events from last night. Her mother sent her to the gay conversion therapy. One of the sisters came to unlock her room and take her for the morning prayed, then breakfast and then activities. On the board were names of the kids who were in the program and beside their names were their daily activities and chores. That day she had therapy with one of the sisters. She got into her room with a pretty thick file. She got some information from her mother and now it was time to use them to convince Cheryl she was not normal, she was deviant and going to hell.

''You will go to hell for that deviant behavior.''

''Anyone who lived at Thistle house and Thornhill knows how hell looks like. And if I go there, I am going to a familiar place.''

''How can you say things like that?! That is abomination…''

''Sister, I don't believe in God…so only hell I can think of is the place where Penelope Blossom is my mother and I live with her.''

''God says we should respect our parents.''

''And they should respect their children too and look how that worked out in our family?''

Sister choose to ignore that comment.

''Your mother said your grandmother was confusing you and your brother. She would often dress you as him.''

''She has been half blind for years…But she couldn't change our sexuality that way. If you follow your theory that dressing into boy's clothes did this to me, how do you explain Jason in a dress and also being into girls?''

Sister Agatha didn't know what to respond. She picked up her things and left. Later that day, some other sisters came to talk to her and tell her she is a sinner, she must repent and that she has to learn to live normal life. It didn't really work out well for them. Cheryl stuck to her story that she is perfectly fine and normal. After few days, some of her personal things arrived. Her mother sent her the Bible she had since she was a child, her glasses, some of her vitamins and that was it. Sisters also told her that no one came even to ask for her and said that if her delusion that the girl she was talking about her loved her, she would have come and asked for her. Cheryl suffered a lot during that first week. They were telling her that Toni didn't love her, that it was all a lie, that she is attention seeker and that she used her insecurities for deviant actions. They tried to break her in every way. She was in physical and emotional pain beyond anyone's imagination. She was going to the electroshock therapies, she was beaten, and she was physically overworked and so tired. But during the night, she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her friends, about Toni and how in the world will she ever get out of here. After ten days, something snapped in her. She wiped her tears away and she hasn't spoken a word to anyone in next two weeks. She spent her spare time in the library. She found some legal books and she used those three hours a day well. She researched what were her options and she was ready for one day she gets out.

It has been three weeks since they all last saw Cheryl. Many teachers and students bought the story of boarding school, but not Toni. That one was trying to figure out what happened to her girlfriend. She was out of her mind worried. FP tried to reason with her and explain to her that Cheryl was gone and that it might be for the best. Her grandparents asked him to do it. She wouldn't listen to them and they feared they will lose another family member over Blossoms. They asked him to tell her it was just fun for the other girl and that their relationship could never work. Two of them were not a couple who had future.

''She didn't just go! Not by her own will.''

''How do you know?''

''Her social media is dead for almost three weeks. Ok, let's say she doesn't want to be with me, she blocked my number, she changed hers… I can understand that, but no pictures from the Alps? Come on, she posts all the time. Even small stupid things like coffee, tea, cherries in her milkshake… And not to post Alps, new uniform, new school, new friends…that's not her.''

''Maybe she doesn't want you to find her?''

''She knows I barely have money to go to the next town, let alone to find her in Europe. Something happened. I know she wouldn't just leave. Not now…not like that.''

FP had to give it to the girl. She did have a point. Veronica and Bettie were very worried for Toni. She was wondering the school like ghost. She was not the person they were used to see happy, full of interesting stories, sometimes very sarcastic comments. Even the boys got worried and started secretly watching Cheryl's mom. She didn't go anywhere unusual or do anything that could point to where Cheryl was.

During history test, Toni was called to the principal's office. She picked up her things and went.

''Honey, there is ca call for you.''

She was worried something happened to her grandparents or any other family member.

''Hello.''

''She is not far from here…''

''Who is it?''

''Cheryl, she is with the Sisters.''

''Nana Rose…?''

''Hurry child! Hurry…''

And the call was over. She found Veronica at the Vixen practice and took her aside.

''It was nana Rose. She said Cheryl is near… She mentioned she was with the Sisters.''

''What sisters?''

''No idea…''

''Let's call Kevin.''

Kevin came and told them what he knew and they decided to go and get Cheryl out of there as soon as possible. They made arrangements for their night adventure and it was just matter of their luck if they managed to save Cheryl. After Toni was gone Kevin filled Veronica in about the Sisters of the Quiet mercy and how they do it. He told her to try to get Cheryl's file.

''Why would we need that?''

''They document everything. Every medication, therapy session, beating…Everything is there. I didn't want to say it in front of Toni, but she might not be in good shape. She might be a wreck.''

Veronica understood what he wanted to say. If he said anything, Toni would be running to the Sisters to get Cheryl out and who knows what would have happened.

''Do you think that Fangs and Sweet Pea would be helpful?''

''Sure, we could ask them. We must find team of people to be rational. Toni will be mess.''

Two boys were surprised when Veronica and Kevin came to them. Veronica told them about what was going on tonight and they were in. Not that much for Cheryl, as much as they were in for Toni.

''You can count on us. We will get Blossom out of that hell.''

''Thank you boys.''

Cheryl finished her chores for the day and it was movie time. They played them again some anti LGBT propaganda movie, but in it she saw the girl that reminded her of Toni. That day everything reminded her of Toni. She really missed her and her facade started to crumble. All she could think about was being with Toni, just being together in silence and each other's arms. For a minute she had a feeling she was hearing Toni's voice calling her. She felt like she was going insane. She knew there was no chance that Toni was here. Why should she be here? She was out, living her life and she was here…alone and forgotten. She really felt like that lately.

Toni, Veronica and Sweet Pea got inside and Fangs was out with Kevin. Their mission to rescue Cheryl has started. They all hoped it would be success. Toni wouldn't live if she believed she failed her girl. They separated and started their search for the Blossom girl. Toni called her name in hope she will hear the response and get the girl sooner. She saw the light coming from one of the rooms. She opened the door and saw projector.

''Cheryl!''

Cheryl jumped to her feet. She couldn't believe.

''Toni?!''

''We came to rescue you…''

''Really?''

''Yes….''

Cheryl ran to her arms and just hugged her tight. She started crying and couldn't stop.

''I didn't stop searching for you and hoping for some sort of sign where to look for.''

''I am so glad you found me.''

''Let's go babe…''

As they were leaving the room, two more girls approached them.

''Can we leave with you?''

Cheryl looked at Toni who nodded.

''We must hurry.''

Just as they got out of the room, they ran into Sweets and Veronica.

''We just saw bunch of nuns coming this way. We must leave now!''

They ran toward the exit and Cheryl was in constant fear she might get caught. They finally got out and the boys jammed the door with a crow bar.

Nuns couldn't get out, but it didn't mean they were safe.

They got to Kevin's car and he started them to leave. Sweet Pea gave Veronica Cheryl's file and few more he managed to steal. Other girls were with Fangs and Sweets. Toni held on to Cheryl who was crying silent tears. They were just rolling down her face and she had no control over them.

''Babe, you are safe.''

She kissed her cheek and wiped tears away. Then she took Chery's face in her hands and finally smiled.

''I love you.''

That was the last thing she expected to hear. All three of them were in shock that those words were out. Kevin and Veronica pretended they didn't hear anything and Cheryl just stared at Toni in surprise.

''Can you say it again?''

''I love you Cheryl Marjorie Blossom…''

She made Toni say it few more times. It was not matter of vanity, she just needed to hear someone loved her. After three weeks in hell she had, she really needed to hear someone loved her and cared. Cheryl kissed the girl with all the strength she had. She really missed her and missed being close to her.

''I love you too... I love you so much…And I'm sorry I didn't tell it to you when I first realized I loved you.''

Toni smiled and wiped her tears and also wiped the new ones that were showing on Chery's face.

''I was so scared I would never get the chance to say that to you. I was so scared I would never see you Toni. They told me…they told me so many things. They said no one was looking for me, that you don't love me, that I was just a toy…passing phase.''

''It's not true. I promise you. I made it my mission to find you and now you are here. We have so many things ahead of us Blossom. This is just a beginning.''

Toni's phone rung. It was Sweet Pea. He was asking what the plan was and what to do with those two girls. Toni told him she would call in a minute, as soon as she knew what the plan was. Cheryl sat in the back of Kevin's car with a face that scared Toni. Her eyes were dry now and there was something she never saw before. She was stone cold and like she all of the sudden pushed all the stress and what happened somewhere deep inside of herself.

''Veronica, you have my file?''

''Yes, it's here. I believed it would come handy…For something.''

''Good…''

''Kevin, take me and Veronica to the Sunywille hospital. And babe, you are going home.''

''I am not leaving you.''

''Toni, listen to me… You are going home and you will come to the hospital on your bike, maybe even with one of your boys. Your arrival can't be associated with ours. If Penelope chooses to retaliate, she will never go after Veronica or Kevin. You, on the other hand are much easier target. You have your burner phone with you? ''

''It's here…''

''Good. That means that your regular phone is at home. It will ping the tower near the trailer park. You were at home when V called you and informed you that she and Kevin found me. Kevin will call his dad and Josie's mom. They will come, and I will start my emancipation in the hospital. I can prove my mom sent me there, there are detailed transcripts of my conversations with nuns there and what I was given as a therapy and how they beat me. I have bruises that will be documented in the hospital and there are some urgent procedure Mrs. McCoy can take to remove me from Penelope's custody.''

''Why not Riverdale hospital?''

''Because then they have to call sheriff from Riverdale and we all know he works for Hiram, who is good with my mom. So, we have to make sure the report of my condition will exist, in the hospital records and police records. Mrs. McCoy can ask for emancipation in Riverdale, from any hospital. And this is my way of making sure she has the paperwork. Plus, when they see the files and what is inside, they will have to report it.''

Toni and Veronica were impressed. Veronica felt bad about her dad's involvement in things, but she knew Cheryl was right. Hiram would make this disappear for Penelope.

''You really gave this a thought.''

''TT , I was trapped there for three weeks. I had a lot of time to cry, want to die and then want momzy to die.''

Toni took her hand and held it.

''I am really glad we got you out of that place.''

''So am I. I was not sure how long I could have survived there.''

''Babe…''

They kissed and Toni just held her.

''You are out… We will handle the rest now.''

''What time is it?''

''It's few minutes after midnight.''

''Good…''

''Why? I just turned seventeen. I can claim my inheritance and when I get emancipated, mom can't touch any of it… She couldn't touch it before either, but now it's completely safe from her.''

''Good.''

Veronica was glad all the money was safe and Cheryl could start over.

''Happy birthday babe…''

''Thank you…''

Toni called the boys and they stopped the car for her to get into truck with them. Two girls asked to borrow the phone and told them where to leave them. Someone was picking them up. Fifteen minutes after the call, girl's friends came and they left with them. Now it was time to go back home and wait for Veronica's call.

Veronica hoped that Chery's plan might work. She really wanted it to be success. They got to the hospital. Now it was time to call Josie's mom and Kevin's dad. Mr. Keller had no idea Kevin was out.

''Dad, you have to come to Sanywille hospital. Veronica and me are here with Cheryl…and bring Ciara too. We need her…''

Two parents got in the car right away and told Kevin to wait for them in his car.

''V, you can call Toni now.''

Veronica dialed Toni and she answered right away.

''Is everything ok?''

''Yes, they are on their way. You can come too.''

Cheryl took the phone from her.

''Babe, can you please bring me something to change into?''

''Sure… I'll be there in a blink of an eye. Love you.''

''Love you too.''

Toni hung up and turned to the boys.

''I have to get her something to change into. You want to come with me?''

''Sure. We are in this with you Topaz.''

''Thanks.''

As soon as Toni went to the room, they called FP and told him what happened. Toni packed things for Cheryl and came back to the living room. Instead of the boys, FP was there.

''FP?''

'' I sent them home. It's better I come with you. It's time to go.''

She nodded and walked out of her trailer with him. Her grandparents got out to see what was going on.

''We found Cheryl. Her mom placed her at the gay conversion therapy at the Sisters of the Quiet mercy. I saved her….She is at the hospital getting checked out. Now I am going to pick her up. I will bring her here.''

They just nodded. They didn't say anything. For the first time she smiled.

''I told you she didn't leave me. I knew it was something more.''

''We are sorry for assuming she left and wanted to hurt you.''

''It's ok. There were days I even started to believe it.''

''But your faith kept you going.''

''See you grandma.''

Toni hugged her and went with FP. He got his phone out and dialed Alice.

''Hey, it's me… Just so you know. Toni, Veronica, Fangs and Sweet Pea found Cheryl. She was with the Sisters. Penelope got her there after the article in the Chronicle.''

''Oh, my God. I am so sorry.''

''We are picking the girl up. She will be with Toni in her trailer.''

''Keep me informed.''

''Ok. I will.''

He ended the conversation and there was moment of silence.

''You called Alice?''

''Yes, she also had doubts about boarding school story.''

''It looks like many people doubted it.''

''She is lucky to have you.''

''I think I am the lucky one.''

''Maybe you are both lucky.''

''Maybe…''

The rest of the drive was silent. FP knew girl needed some time to pull herself together.

Kevin saw his dad's car and got out. Veronica followed. Mrs. McCoy got out of the car and came to Veronica.

''What were you thinking doing all this alone?! You should have told us. Especially you Kevin, your father almost had a heart attack when he realized what all of you did.''

''I am sorry.''

''Where is she?''

Veronica moved and they saw Cheryl in the back seat. Mrs. McCoy came to her side of the car and opened the door.

''Honey, are you ready?''

She nodded and got out. Mr. Keller got inside with her and Veronica and Kevin stayed behind to give Mrs. McCoy folders they had.

''Just one is Cheryl's. Others we stole in case more paper tail was needed.''

She started reading and Kevin and Veronica could see she was not ok.

''How can someone do that to their child?!''

''Ask Mrs. Blossom.''

Young nurse was with Cheryl taking her data and telling her what the procedure for this is. She signed consent forms for all sorts of exams and she was instructed to strip so her injuries could be documented. Nurse noticed she was feeling nervous.

''Do you want us to call someone?''

''Please, call Toni.''

''I'll be back in a minute. I'll let you fill in the forms.''

Just as the nurse came, Toni entered the waiting room.

''Who is here for Cheryl Blossom?''

''We are…''

Small group of people responded.

''I am looking for someone named Toni.''

She came to nurse.

''I am Toni.''

''Follow me please.''

Toni went after her and she felt relieved when she entered the room and saw Cheryl. There was even a smile on the other girl's face. Nurse took the forms.

''Doctor will be here in a moment.''

''Ok, thank you.''

The moment nurse left the room, Toni same to her side.

''I got you something to change into… FP is in the waiting room too.''

''FP?''

''Boys called him. He sent them home and got me here. He believes it's a good idea to have an adult here…just in case…''

''Ok…''

Toni got some hair out of Cheryl's eye.

''Babe, you are out of there. You will be ok. I promise you…''

''Good evening Miss. Blossom.''

Toni stepped away and let doctor do his thing.

''We are now going to examine you and document everything.''

He turned to Toni.

''Could you excuse us?''

''Sure…''

Before she left Cheryl took his hand.

''No, let her stay! Please….''

''Your friend can wait outside. It's not going to be long.''

''Please…Let her stay.''

''Miss Blossom, we have to document your injuries. You have to strip...''

'' I want her here… I need her… I know what you have to do, but if anyone knows my body, that's her. She is not my friend, she is my girlfriend…and I really need her for this.''

Honestly, Toni wanted to run for the hills. She didn't want to see all that, didn't want to hear all that. She was feeling so bad for failing Cheryl that it ate her every day for these three weeks. But she didn't give it away.

''I am afraid Miss Blossom that it is against all the rules. She will wait for you in front of the room. Ok?''

Toni felt bad, but she knew better than to fight with the doctor. She came to Cheryl and took her hands.

''Babe, I'm going to FP to get bag with things I got for you to change into. As soon as the doctor is done, I'm getting in and helping you change. Ok?''

All she could do is nod. She knew that Toni wanted to stay with her and be there during the examinations, but rules are rules. Toni gave her light peck on the lips and left the room.

''I am sorry Miss Blossom, but I had to send her away. If I let anyone stay in this room, my findings might me challenged if this gets to court or whatever you intend to do with my findings. The other side could argue that I was forced, threatened or something like that to fake my findings.''

Cheryl knew he was right.

''Ok. Let's start…''

He told her to take off her dress and just stay in her underwear. She did as she was told and then nurse came with a ruler and a camera and took pictures of her bruises. While she was taking pictures, doctor stated his name, time, date and started oral part of the examinations. He was describing the bruises, their size, color and suspicion how and with what they were made into small recording device. Cheryl confirmed some of his findings and for some things he was not sure about, she told him what they were made with or how. She described all the beatings and shocking therapy to details. He turned off his device and looked at her with a bit sad eyes.

''Miss, now we move to a bit unpleasant part. You go behind that curtain and lay on the table. We have to check if you were not sexually assaulted or anything of that nature.''

''No, I was not.''

''Ok, but I have to check… I'm sorry…''

She nodded and went to ley. Doctor came when he heard she settled. He put on his gloves and nurse was holding his recording device. He found no traces of any sort of physical assault in that airier. She could dress now. Nurse let Toni in and left them alone. Doctor connected his device to the computer in the room and burned them a cd with pictures, findings and everything they might need. He also wrote his report and put his stamp on the bottom of it. Toni kept brave face helping her change. She saw now what was on Cheryl's body. She got her sweats, long sleeved shirt and sneakers. She got her hair brush out and brushed Chery's hair. It was messy and tangled, so now she sorted it out and braded it. Cheryl was grateful for the way Toni treated her. She didn't see her flinch one time after seeing the state of her body. She knew it was not sight for the sore eyes. She knew she was covered in bruises and in the state Toni was not used to see her, but it looked like Toni didn't see what she saw and didn't care about it. Toni put her hands on Cheryl's face and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed for some time and were interrupted by FP at the door. They stopped kissing and Toni sat on the bed with her girl.

''How are you Cheryl?''

''I don't know Mr. Jones… It's weird.''

''I can't even imagine…''

''I can't believe someone who is my family did this to me…''

''I know kiddo. But you are safe now and we are taking you with us.''

He pointed at Toni.

''That one didn't give up for a minute to find you and she needs some rest, just like you. You both look like crap.''

''Thank you Mr. Jones.''

They got off the bed and went to the door. On the way out FP took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

'' Sometimes families we were born into are not perfect, but that is the reason why we sometimes choose our families. Serpents are that family, and Cheryl, you DO have a family. We are not perfect, we are messy, loud , crazy…but we stand with our people. And now we stand with you… Is that clear?''

''Yes, Mr. Jones.''

''Good… Let's go now.''

They were met with Mr. Keller and Mrs. McCoy in the reception.

''I have all the paperwork from the doctor. And authorities here are informed. We took care of the reports and all that legal boring stuff. I talked to the hospital social worker; she put you in for an urgent emancipation. It should be done in less than a week. They made a copy of your file from the Sisters and they invited some field agents to come and take care of that place. FP gave Toni's address for you and when anything arrives, it will arrive there. Now, it's time to go to bed. We all need some sleep after all this.''

All of them agreed. Mrs. McCoy took Cheryl's hand.

''If you need anything more, don't hesitate to call. If you want to say some time with us, just come. You are welcome. I promise we will make this an experience that will not happen again.''

''Thank you.''

She said good bye to Veronica and the rest and went with Toni to FP's truck. Ride to the trailer part didn't take that long as it looked to Cheryl. For her it seemed hours passed since they were in front of familiar trailer. They were home… It's weird how concept of home changed for her. For the first time in her life she had a real home, and it was a trailer, with a girl…what she never imagined having.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheryl was sitting on the bed waiting for Toni to find her something to sleep in. Toni was so nervous and she didn't know what to say or do to make Cheryl feel good. Other girl knew that and was so angry wih herself for making Toni feel all these things.

''Toni, come here.''

She took a seat beside her and Cheryl took her hands.

''I need you to be normal…To act normal. I am not going to brake. It will take time for us to recover, but I need you not to treat me with kid's gloves.''

''What do you need?''

''I need to take a shower and wash away that place from me. I need you to touch me, kiss me, and be with me, like nothing happened. I can take it from other people…but not from you…I need you to stop walking on the egg shells around me.''

''Ok.''

She kissed Cheryl and went back to her closet. She got things Cheryl asked for and the other girl went to the bathroom. Toni took that time to check on everything. Windows were locked, front doors were locked, and everything was under control. She was on her way back to the room when she stopped. She turned to the bathroom and entered it. She could see shape of her girlfriend's body. Cheryl was washing her hair. It was a very split decision. Cheryl needed her to act normal…that was normal for them. She took off her clothes and dropped them on the floor. She could do this… She opened the shower door and got into it. In the tiles she saw Cheryl smirk.

''Took you long enough.''

''If you think that is long, you have no idea what are you in for.''

''Do pray show…''

And she did. Toni did what Cheryl asked her to do. She acted normal, she acted like nothing happened. She made love to her girlfriend and after that she went to the kitchen and made them tea. They cuddled up on the couch and watched sunrise.

''Babe…''

Toni missed hearing that word said in Chery's cuddly voice…or just being said by her.

''Yes?''

''What is the situation like at school?''

''What do you mean?''

''What do they know, or think they know?''

''Story is that you went to Europe, boarding school, you realized I was a mistake and now you are happy there.''

''Really?''

''Yes, I'm telling you what is going on there.''

''And what about people, did they believe it?''

''Some students and teachers did, some didn't care and some didn't but didn't want to raise trouble.''

''So, no one knows where I was.''

''No….''

''How did you?''

''Nana Rose. She called.''

''My nana?''

''As soon as she called, we organized to get you out of that place. I wouldn't be able to stand it to know you were at a place like that for one more minute. Every hour I knew where you were and we didn't do anything, felt so badly.''

'' Hey, it's ok. It all worked out.''

''It did. You are here…''

''I want to go to school.''

''Today?''

''Yes, today…''

''But…Can you?''

''Yes, I can. I can't stand being in closed space anymore. I can't be prisoner.''

Toni's face fell. Last thing she wanted was for Cheryl to feel imprisoned here.

''Ok. If that is really what you need…''

''I do… Now, let's see what I can fit in in your closet.''

''There could be few pairs of pants I didn't cut the legs off. If they fit, keep them. One are red and other are plaid.''

''Mmmm… Sounds like an easy decision.''

''Yes, it does.''

Toni went to the closet with Cheryl and gave her the pants. They fit her like a glove. She found black lacy shirt she could put on and favorite combat boots.

''We have to ride my bike.''

''Ok.''

Cheryl got ready and finally did her makeup. Toni remembered Cheryl had her spare makeup bag at the closet and now it came handy. She had her shade of everything. Toni's foundation and some other things would be too dark for her. When she was done with the bathroom, it was Toni's turn to shower and do her makeup. She was very fast and she got ready in less than fifteen minutes. She put on her favorite leather pants, boots, black shirt, one of her plaids and her serpent jacket. Since she didn't have much time for fixing the hair, she just made a messy bun.

''You ready babe?''

''Yes TT. Let's go.''

Bike ride was different this time. Now she was even more nervous than before. She had to face entire school, face gossip and everyone there. She was not sure what to do, should she tell them what happened or keep it a secret? At the parking loft they found Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jug. Jughead was surprised to see Cheryl.

''Wow! You are here?!''

''Yes, I am. I am back.''

''Oh, ok… So, Europe was not that much fun.''

Toni just rolled her eyes at him and Cheryl chooses to ignore him. Fangs came to her and hugged her.

''You look much better.''

''Thank you…''

''You are welcome…''

And then it happened. She saw looks people were giving her. She hated that. They were too curious but no one dared to come close to her and ask where she was and what was going on in her life. Sweet Pea put his arm around her shoulders.

''Are you ready to theorize school again? It was such a nice and quiet place without you Blossom…''

''You can bet your life I am.''

''Ok. Let's go and get them…''

He let go of her and she took Toni's hand.

''Let's go to the principal's office and see what will happen now.''

''Ok.''

They went there and the rest of the crew went to their classes. Principal was very surprised to see her and even more in shock when she told him where she was and what happened.

''Miss Blossom, I am sorry. I think it would be the best for you to talk to teachers and see with them for the make-up work. I will make sure to deal with the administrative part of your leave. I will talk to Keller and Mrs. McCoy to see how we should handle all this. Now, go to class. Her day was too long. She was happy to be in classes with Toni, because then she could relax and no think too much. At lunch they sat with their usual crew, plus Fangs and Sweets. Betty was very quiet, but staring at her all the time.

''What is it cousin Betty, why are you staring at me?''

''Is it true?''

''What?''

''What my mom told me?''

''I wouldn't know what she told you?''

''About the Sisters, gay conversion therapy and you being there all this time?''

Toni waited for Cheryl's answer. Under the table she took her hand and squeezed it. She showed the girl she is here and supporting any path she chooses.

''It is true. She saw our picture in the papers and she sent me there to fix me. It didn't work. Three weeks of beatings and all sorts of abuse didn't really help. I am still into girls…one girl to be precise and it's not going away. ''

She smiled and kissed Toni's cheek.

''Maybe she believed if she kept me there for a long time, Toni would give up and leave me. But she didn't understand that it's not that simple. Maybe the girl will leave, but feelings for girls will not. ''

Betty was confused.

''You think that Toni wants to break up with you?''

''No, but I think my mom believed she would get tired of waiting and move on to someone new and that I would be cured and normal then. She believed Toni was a problem…as she believed Heather was a problem…and every next girl would be a problem….until she gets that it's not them, it's me. I am the one in love with a girl. Some of them might love me back, some not…. But feelings are mine.''

''You liked girls before? Toni is not the first?''

''Cousin Betty, we already talked about all of this… Yes, knew I liked girls since…I don't know. I just always did. I was in love with Heather…NO, we were in love. My mom found us kissing on my bed. That is why she left. My mom paid her parents to leave and separate us.''

''Wow! I had no idea. I believed her parents moved for the job.''

''They did, but it was the job my mom helped them get. Someone owed her a favor and they were gone in less than four days. Everything packed and puff…nowhere to be seen.''

''Do you know where she is?''

''No, I haven't seen her for more than two years. I don't know where they went.''

''And what would you do if you saw her again?''

''I don't know. I stopped thinking about that long time ago. It has been two years and life happened.''

Toni got up and said she would be back in a minute. She came back with a cupcake and a single candle.

''Happy birthday babe…''

''Thank you…''

''Make a wish…''

''I don't need to… All I ever wished for I got in a small feisty package.''

''Hey, I am not that small…''

''I love you my tiny person…''

''I love you to…''

They kissed and again it got everybody's attention. Veronica was beaming.

''You guys are so cute.''

''No, we are not…''

''You are. Betty do you agree with me?''

''Honestly, I am still getting used to all this.''

''Well, thank you cousin. Without your blessing I don't know what I would have done….''

Toni smirked.

''That's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say…I am not used seeing your gentle side.''

Veronica took her drink and smirked.

''The ice Queen is melting….oh, it's dripping…''

Toni chocked on her sandwich. Cheryl turned to her and pointed a finger.

''Topaz if you say a word I will kill you in your sleep.''

''I will not say anything. I will stick to my food.''

''You better… And get that smirk from your face…''

She kissed Cheryl.

''I have to go babe. See you at practice.''

''Ok…''

Veronica and Cheryl went to their lockers and took what they needed for the next class. Practice was a new challenge for Cheryl. She couldn't be in shorts. Everyone would see her bruises, and she couldn't be in the pants either. Luckily Toni was there to save the day. She came to Chery's locker and gave her her sweats.

''I had them stashed in my locker. You can use them today.''

''Ok…''

Veronica didn't change any of her routines, so it was not hard for her to get back into shape and follow the routines. Veronica promised that she will step down as a head of the Vixens since Cheryl was back. She got some looks from the Vixens and choose to address them.

'' Is there a problem?''

''Are you gay?''

''Is that important?''

''We share a locker room?''

''And?''

''We don't feel comfortable changing in front of someone like that.''

''I don't feel comfortable being surrounded by stupid people and bigots, but I live with that. You will survive too. And, now can we continue with the practice or there is something more you will cry about?''

None of the girls spoke after that. Cheryl took over practice and made them all work hard. She needed to put back broken pieces of her life and Vixens were big part of that idea. After practice, Toni came to her and took her to sit on the bleachers.

''Are you ok?''

''I don't know. I was so angry at them.''

''People will not be comfortable with any other label than straight. You know that?''

''I do, but we are doing this for so long and I didn't want those question asked. I do not sneak peeks when they change or shower. I never did that…''

Toni raised her eyebrow.

''You don't count. We are dating. ''

''And what about before?''

'' Fine! I did watch you. I like you… I wanted you even before I dared to say or do anything about it. And for the record, I know you watched me too.''

''I never hid that fact. I always loved to sneak a peek at Miss Bombshell.''

''And I love it too. You were my downfall Topaz. After years of hiding my love for girls, it was you who got me to admit it and be with you. I love you so much.''

''I love you too babe…''

They kissed and it got a little bit heated before Veronica interrupted them.

''Sorry to intrude, but Fangs is looking for Toni, he says it's important.''

''Oh, ok…''

She got up and went to find him. Cheryl got up to go to the locker room and change. It was finally empty and only she and Veronica were there. She could take a shower. Veronica had no idea about Chery's bruises and everything and she was in shock when she saw her back.

''Oh, my God!''

Cheryl took her towel and covered herself.

''What did they do to you?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

At that moment Toni came back and saw very strange exchange between the girls. They were standing in their towels in a very tense silence.

''Is everything ok?''

''Have you seen her bruises?!''

Toni then remembered that no one saw it but her and she was sure Veronica was in shock and surprised by what she saw.

'' I have… I saw them in the exam room and this morning.''

''I am so sorry…''

Cheryl stood there very silent. She didn't want anyone's pity, especially not from Veronica.

''Babe, go and put on your undies. Fangs gave me some cream he uses for bruises and things. It could help.''

Cheryl nodded and went to change. Veronica took Toni's hand and stopped her from following Cheryl.

''You saw it and you didn't say anything?''

''What do you want me to say?''

''I just made fool out of myself.''

''Veronica, it's her personal choice to tell or not to tell…''

''I know…but…''

''But nothing. It was not my thing to tell. ''

''Did she tell you what happened?''

''No, but after some time in juvie, I don't need anyone to tell me how some of the bruises are made.''

''You were beaten up too?''

'' I was. Many times. Foster care, home, street… I know my wounds, scars and bruises by heart and I know that the ones inside never heal and you don't pick them. It's the life of the huge percentage of the kids in the foster care, gangs and we accept it… Welcome to the real life.''

Toni left Veronica and went to Cheryl. She was dressed in her undies and she got her hair up.

''He said it will do you good.''

''Ok…Let's try.''

Toni put the cream on her bruises and then she helped Cheryl change.

''What do you want to do now?''

''I want to see JJ.''

''Go to the graveyard?''

''He is actually buried behind Thornhill. Blossoms are buried there. I think that the first grave is from the 1889.''

''That estate is creepy even without graveyard.''

''I know. JJ and I loved to play there.''

''You are weird.''

''I know.''

Veronica came to them.

''You are not going alone. I will organize everyone and we will go with you.''

''Why?''

''Because of your mom. She might do something to you.''

Cheryl looked over at Toni. She sort of agreed with Veronica.

''Veronica is right. If you want to go, there should be more than two of us going there.''

''Ok.''

Veronica organized everyone and in less than an hour, ten people, including Mrs. McCoy and Keller were at the gate of the Blossom estate. Cheryl punched in the code and they entered. Few moments later, Penelope showed up at the door. She was taken back a bit by the two adults in the bunch of teens.

''What is this?''

''We are here to see JJ.''

''Cheryl…''

''Mommy, it's our birthday… I want to be with my brother.''

Penelope was taken back a bit. She forgot it was their birthday. She wanted to enter the house, but Mrs. McCoy called for her.

''Penelope, we must talk.''

They got into the house together with Mr. Keller and the rest of the kids went to visit Jason's grave. Archie was here for the first time, since his death. Betty was feeling weird that someone has graveyard behind their house. Cheryl looked around the estate and was very surprised to see that Thornhill was restored. Mansion was whole again. It took just three weeks to fix what she burned. She walked to the house and opened the door. It looked the same. House was empty, but everything was as it was. Cheryl climbed the stairs to her old room and she was amazed how everything was the same. House smelled like new paint, wood work and everything, but old ghosts still lived there. She entered old Jason's room and just watched the empty space, trying to remember where things were before. She tried to remember the smell of his room and that refresher she and Jason hated, but Penelope loved. She remembered how his sheets smelled of his new perfume and how she loved to take his sweatshirts and sleep in them. She remembered their pillow forts and all the things they did together. She also remembered the last night they spent together. It was the last time she felt safe in someone's arms, before she met Toni. She sat on the floor and started crying. Toni followed her to the house and she somehow managed to find her.

''Babe, are you ok?''

She was sobbing now. Toni took a seat beside her on the floor and held her.

''It's ok babe... Just let it out.''

''I miss him so much… I miss JJ so much Toni… ''

''I know. I know how you feel.''

Cheryl gave her a very sad smile. Yes, Toni knew… Toni knew so much about how she felt, because many of those feelings were things they shared.

''Let's go…''

They got out of the house and got to JJ's grave. Cheryl noticed some flowers there. The rest of their friends took a chance to honor her brother during her time in the house. Now they stood on the side, leaving her space to be alone with him and say what she has to say. She sat down in front of his stone and started telling him what happened since he was gone. She couldn't believe she was talking to a gravestone, but now nothing rational was on her mind. She missed her brother and this stone was all she had.

There was some tension when Penelope showed up. She had few roses in her hand and she placed them beside Cheryl. Everyone just stood there and waited for something, including Cheryl and her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Cheryl stood up and looked at her mother not knowing what is going on.

''So, I see you are taking over the Blossom estate and getting emancipated?''

''You forced me to do this mother.''

''Ok… Then there is just one thing to do.''

She took a small knife out of her pocket. People watching became very uncomfortable. She took her daughter's hand and made a small cut. Toni wanted to help Cheryl and get her away from her mother, but Mrs. McCoy stopped her.

''This is some weird Blossom thing. I remember it from the time Clifford's dad died and he became head of the family.''

Toni couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to Cheryl and Penelope and continued watching. Cut gathered some blood that was about to drip then she turned Chery's palm and let it bleed on her brother's grave stone. She put small white handkerchief on the cut and put a red ruby ring on Chery's finger.

''Good luck Cheryl… I hope you are happy now. But, just know this is not the end.''

Penelope put her suitcase in the car and drove away. Toni came to her girlfriend's side and checked on her cut. It will take some time to heal.

''You must think we are some crazy family.''

'' I don't think you are crazy, I know you are.''

That made her laugh.

''What does this all mean?''

''It means that all of the Blossom estates are mine and my mom has some money she saved. And it also means we have a home Topaz…''

''What?''

''Thornhill…''

Toni just looked at that house and then at Cheryl. She really hated the estate and all the establishments there. If it was up to her, that place would be somehow annihilated. She really didn't feel comfortable. It was too creepy for her.

''Let's furnish it and move in.''

''You are crazy.''

''Why?"

''Just us in such a huge house?''

''Well, there is plenty of time for more members of the family.''

''Come on. Let's get you that thing cleaned.''

They went to Thistle house and went to Chery's room. It remained the same as she left it. All of her things were there, including her phone. She plugged it to get charged and Toni went to the bathroom to find something to clean and bandage Chery's hand. Toni found what she wanted and took a seat in the bed next to Cheryl.

''Babe, give me your hand…''

Cheryl removed the handkerchief from her palm and Toni cleaned and bandaged her cut.

''I can't believe she did it. She cut you.''

''She had to… That is some weird ritual Blossoms have. I have no idea where it came from.''

''But why make you bleed on Jason's grave?''

''Because he was supposed to be daddy's heir. And I come as his successor, so I must bleed on who was before me.''

''That is sic.''

''That's us… The Blossom family.''

''Sounds fun.''

''Oh, it's not.''

''Are there some more crazy traditions?''

''Oh, as many as you like.''

''I am afraid even to ask about them.''

''Babe, do you think we could stay here tonight?''

Toni knew the answer should be yes, but she was so freaked out by this house. She knew how much it meant to Cheryl, so she just nodded and let her girlfriends have the time in the house. She could understand she missed it or just wanted to be at the place that was familiar to her. But, she also knew that her girlfriend was battling some serious ghosts at this estate.

Toni wanted to do something for Cheryl to celebrate her birthday. She arranged with FP to make small party for her at the Wyrm and she had help from Veronica, Betty and Kevin to make it all perfect. That Saturday Toni told Cheryl she is taking her somewhere special and she had no idea about the party. She took Chery's car keys and gave her scarf to put over her eyes.

''This is kinky.''

''It might be, but it's for you not to have your surprise spoiled.''

She helped out of the car and led her to the bar. Hey got in and she took off her blindfold. Cheryl couldn't believe what was going on. Their friends were there, Wyrm was full of red balloons, Vixens were there and she was surprised that Toni and everyone else took so much effort to make this for her. She had so much fun. She danced with her friends and some of Toni's Serpents changed their mind about her and became very friendly. Some even made an effort to get to know her. They realized how much she meant to Toni, so they did that to show support to Toni. Some of them still didn't really like the Blossom part of her, but that was something she couldn't change. At one point FP climbed the stage and the music was off.

''I want to take this chance to wish Cheryl all the best and happy birthday. You had hell of a week and I wish to you to never live through something that bad ever again. You said few days ago that you don't have family and I am here to tell you that is not true. We are your family and that girl holding your hand is you family…So, in the name of the Serpents, I am asking you will you officially join our family?''

Out of the big bow he pulled out red Serpent jacked and offered it to Cheryl. She was in shock. She kept looking at Toni with eyes full of tears.

''You knew about this?''

''Maybe…''

''I love you…''

She kissed her and climbed to the stage. FP helped her with putting the jacket on and he hugged her. Fangs and Sweet Pea started teasing her by shouting for speech. Soon others joined. She had no idea what to say.

''I want to thank you all and tell you that I am much honored that you want me to be part of this. I want to thank all of you for this party and this amazing time I am having here… But I want to thank Veronica, Toni, Kevin and the boys who helped my escape and all that came after that. Without you I would have celebrated this birthday locked somewhere.''

She turned to Toni and smiled.

''Beside all of you, there is one more person I really have to say thank you for everything and that is my amazing girlfriend Toni. I wouldn't be here if there was not for her. I am not just talking about the SOQM, I am talking about everything. She was so patient and amazing with me and I can't thank her enough for all that love and support. You, Toni Topaz are the best thing that happened to me and I love you to death. And because of you, I will proudly accept this jacket and being part of the Serpents you call your family. I am honored to be part of your family. I love you so much.''

She got of stage and Toni pulled her into a very heated kiss. People were whistling and clapping around them, but they ignored it. Cheryl couldn't wait for them to come home and just be alone. She really wanted Toni to know how much she loves her and appreciates what she does for her. In her life, she never had so much love and attention and she was incredibly happy. Her wounds were still fresh, and she had nightmares, but her life was good because she had Toni to stand by her. She also had her list of things she had to do to be good and safe again. She and Toni came back to the Thistle house a bit after midnight. Toni was really tired and couldn't wait to shower and hit the bed. She needed her sleep and was very happy that she had day off tomorrow. She could spend entire day with Cheryl just doing…whatever they wanted. She wanted just to be cuddled up to her girlfriend and make love to her to make up for all the time they spent apart. They got ready for bed and Toni got under covers first. Cheryl came later and got a small paper out of her desk.

''Babe, is everything ok?''

''Yes, in a way.''

''Ok? What is going on?"

''You know I love you Toni?''

''I do… What is going on? Tell me Cheryl…''

''This is my list. I made it when I was…there… It's sort of my bucket list.''

She gave Toni the paper and she started reading. Pretty much it was all about how to get Penelope out of the way and keep herself safe. Some things were about the Maple syrup factory and there were few things about her too.

''You made a bucket list?''

''Yes, that's what kept me going. I need to do these first twenty things… The rest is just a plus.''

''Ok…''

''If this is too extreme for you, you can leave. I will not hold it against you Toni. This is my battle; you don't have to be part of it if you don't want to. But I have to do this. I have to protect myself and us.''

''Ok….''

''Ok?''

''I am in… And do I get to pick what part of the bucket list we start from?''

Cheryl smiled and sat on the bed.

''Pick the thing from the list and let's do that.''

Toni pointed at number seventeen and Cheryl smirked.

''I had no idea you would pick that.''

''Really?''

''Yes, I never expected you would.''

''Baby, are you sure...?''

''Yes, I am sure.''

''Looks like we have small road trip ahead of us.''

''When?''

''Monday? Tomorrow is also fine with me if you want.''

''Really?''

''Any time is good time is good time for me babe.''

Toni kissed her and smiled at her.

''Do you have someone who you can trust?''

''Fangs and Sweet Pea?''

''Call them to join us.''

Toni picked up her phone and called the boys who said yes. They are always up for trouble. In the morning, they packed their overnight bags and went to pick the boys up. Two of them couldn't believe what were they doing, but secretly found it pretty much fun. Veronica tried to reach them, but Cheryl just told her that they are out of town and would be back on Monday. They didn't want anyone to know where they were and what they were doing. After the rescue from the SOQM, Cheryl felt like too many people were involved in her life. This, sort of, alone time with Toni was what they needed. Boys were independent and smart enough to give them space to be alone and enjoy their time together. Also, they were always there if the girls waned to hang out or do something together. Monday came too soon and they had to come back home. In next few days, Cheryl spent every day after school at home learning about the business and trying to figure out how to keep it clean and drug free. She called Veronica to visit her and told her she has every intention of cutting ties to her dad. Veronica was with Cheryl on that. She was also very angry and disappointed at her dad, so she supported anyone who wanted to take him down. She somehow got him to give her Pop's, but now there was another property he had his eye on, Wyrm. He really wanted Serpents out and he was doing everything to get entire south side for himself.

''I don't have money to get the Wyrm, but I know he really wants it.''

Toni was very angry.

''What? But that's our bar!''

''I know Toni, but it's on the part of the land where he wants to build apartments. He doesn't have money now, he is looking for investors, so that might wait for a few days.''

''How much are we talking about?''

Veronica mentioned the figure and Cheryl smirked at her.

''Babe, I'm going to step out with Veronica. See you soon.''

Cheryl took her bag and kissed Toni before leaving. She and Veronica were going shopping, bar shopping to be more precise. Cheryl didn't let Veronica come with her, but instead of her, she got Kevin to come. She threatened him with heavy body harm if she mentioned this to anyone. Kevin knew better than to say a word. He knew she would keep her promise. It took her less than fifteen minutes to get the bar and she was proud of herself. She came home and had dinner with Toni. Toni made them Mack and cheese and was not in a good mood.

''What's up babe?''

''I can't believe Wyrm will come to their hands! I hate that men and his crew. They will ruin the south side.''

''Babe, it will all turn out ok.'

''HOW?!''

She didn't want to snap at Cheryl.

''I'm sorry babe…''

''No, it's ok. I get it…But I know it will turn out for the best.''

Toni wanted to believe Cheryl, but couldn't. To her, it was a very dark moment. They grew up in that bar and now it will be in Hiram's hands. In next two days, Serpents learned that someone bought the Wyrm and they had to leave it. FP and the rest tried to find out who got it, but it was clear to them that it was Hiram. Hiram on the other side was very angry someone beat him to that buy. It was Toni's birthday and it was supposed to be the last night of Serpents in the Wyrm. It was a bit bitter sweet. They prepared music, decorations and all , but there was something in the air that didn't let them be happy. She got a lot of nice presents and was pulled from side to side to be with her guests. At one point of the evening, Cheryl was on stage.

''I want to thank you all for coming. I am very happy to see you and even more happy to see that you are having fun. I want to wish Toni a very happy birthday and tell her that I love her very, very much. I want to thank her for being with me when I was at my lowest and for being the wind beneath my wings. Babe, thanks to you I feel like there is nothing I can't do and I wish to tell you that you are my life. I love you so much and I am so grateful for you and all that you do for me. Loving me is not easy, but you make it feel so easy, so smooth and make me feel worth of all those emotions you show and feel. I have a present for you and I want you to come up here.''

Toni was a bit nervous. She had no idea what Cheryl got her. She got onto the stage and Cheryl gave her an envelope. She was very confused by this. She opened it and was in complete shock. Those were papers of the Wyrme IN HER NAME. Cheryl Blossom got her a bar.

''Are you serious?''

''Yes!''

''You kept it a secret?!''

''I wanted to wait for things to be official and didn't want to jinx anything.''

Toni turned to her fellow Serpents and smiled.

''We are not going anywhere. New owner of the bar is standing in front of you.''

They were a bit confused.

''Cheryl got me the Wyrm. It's still ours.''

They all felt relived. Cheryl turned to Toni and kissed her.

''Thank you baby. I would never imagine something like that.''

''I know… Babe, you are a bar owner now.''

''Yes, I am.''

''Congrats my love.''

''I have the best person as a partner.''

''No, I do. I love you so much babe.''

''I love you too. This is insane. It's really mine?''

''Yes, it is.'''

''Wow!''

Cheryl heard that some of the Serpents lost their jobs in business Hiram bought.

''Before we continue with the party, I have something to say. I heard that some of you lost the job. FP said that Serpents are family and there for one another. I want to help you, if you let me. For now, all I can offer is the job at the Maple syrup factory, if you want it. It might not be a lot of money, but you get healthcare and all the benefits. I want to run the legal thing and keep it very clean. If you are interested, we can arrange something. I want to expend things, but for now, this is all I can offer.''

Serpents were very surprised by the offer she made them and with the fact that she got Toni a bar. She really got all of them a bar, but in Toni's name. She could have gotten it for herself, but she actually gave it to the Serpents. They knew she didn't see herself as a Serpent yet, and many others didn't see her as well, so the gesture of giving it to a blood Serpent was huge. With Pop's, Veronica's Speak easy in the making, Wym and Blossom business, they could help Serpents who were out of job. Now they had another problem. They needed to find place to live for some of the Serpents who didn't have time to find and that's when Cheryl stepped in again.

''I have empty barn that has been fixed to be small apartment. Someone can stay with us and soon I will furnish Thornhill, so someone can move into Thistle house too until you find place to stay.''

''You would let Serpents live in your mansion?''

''I have Serpent living and sleeping with me, so I sort of know the drill. Do you have intention to abuse my hospitality and put Toni in a position to be ashamed of you? If not, I have no reason to fear any of you in my house.''

Two families moved in with Cheryl and Toni into the house and one was in the barn. Toni was very touched and proud of her girlfriend. One of the families that moved in the Thistle house, Cheryl employed to help around the house. Wife was nurse that was fired, so she took care of Nana Blossom and husband was in charge of the house and all the things around it. They were in their forties so they really enjoyed working there. They had what they needed. They work, food and didn't have to pay for anything.

Few days after getting the Wyrm, she received the visit from Penny Peabody. Penny wanted Ghoulies to sell drugs in the Wyrm. Toni said no and told them to get out of the bar and never come back. Ghoulies were angry; because Hiram promised them Wyrm as a place they could make Jingle Jangle and distribute it. Now, Toni owning the bar and it still being Serpent territory spoiled their planes. They had to figure out what to do. Penny was not stupid. She knew that Cheryl was behind the thing with the bar. Toni and the Serpents would never be able to get it. It came from the Blossom money, so now she focused on Cheryl. She was a mystery to Penny. She had no idea how to approach the girl. Penelope was not helpful at all with her comments and advices about the girl. Penny discovered that actually bar belonged to Cheryl, but Toni had right to use it for life or something like that. She realized that Topaz girl doesn't really have any power in the game. She was just a front for Cheryl owning the business. She set up the meeting with Cheryl and was very surprised how that girl was smart and capable. Blossom girl did her homework. She tried to threaten her in many ways, but she didn't even flinch. That made Penny very mad. She didn't understand how it is possible that this girl doesn't fear her or Ghoulies. Something was off with the Blossom girl. Penny tried all the nice ways to convince Cheryl to work with them. She realized it's not working so, she had to figure out how to convince her.

''Miss Blossom, you should think twice about your choice.''

''I am sure… I don't want anything to do with you…and don't want you near my bar.''

''Is that your final answer?''

''Yes, it is.''

Penny left with a plan to kidnap Toni and use that to make Cheryl give the Wyrm to them. She sent some of the Ghulies to follow Toni and get her when she is alone. She was on the way to the Wyrm and they waited for one part of the road that goes through the woods and they took her there. FP called Cheryl later that day to check where Toni is since she didn't show up at the bar. Cheryl knew right away that Penny has something to do with this.

''Penny…''

''What?''

''She took her.''

''How do you know?''

''I know… She came to see me. She wants the bar.''

''What do we do?''

''Nothing. I will handle it.''

''Cheryl , you know the rules. No Serpent is left behind.''

''Fine… We will handle it together.''

Cheryl hired private security and made sure to give them directions where to find Ghoulies. She prepared her archery set. And went to find Ghoulies. Serpents were there first, but they were outnumbered. FP wondered where Cheryl was and then he got his answer. She showed up with armed men who were pretty heavily armed compared to Ghoulies. Their knives , chains, baseball bets were nothing compared to their guns.

Penny realized she lost.

''Let Toni go.''

''All this for her?''

''Yes, she is my family…''

''Ha! Family? She is just a Serpent girl… You turned your back on your family…. Your kicked your mother out. She is a Blossom and you turned on her…''

Cheryl got her knife out and cut the cord off her hands.

''My mother deserved what happened to her. She was never a real parent to me cutting all the contact with her is good for me. But Toni is another thing. She is my family…''

She took Toni's hand and looked at Penny with a smirk….

''When you see my mommy, tell her that there is new Mrs. Blossom in town. Let me introduce you to Mrs. Antoinette Blossom…''


End file.
